


The Assignment

by kylokid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, POV Kylo Ren, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Sith Reader (Star Wars), Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylokid/pseuds/kylokid
Summary: You've been training with Emperor Palpatine for years. You've gone on assignments before but nothing like this one... This time you are sent to the Star Killer Base for the First Order where you will have to deal with Kylo Ren (who you've looked up to ever since you started training with the emperor) Will you be able to handle this new assignment or will you crack under the pressure?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 15





	1. New Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today you start your new Assignment at Starkiller Base. Little did you know this assignment would be the one to change your life.

*This fic has been edited compared to the one I've posted on Wattpad, if you'd like to read the 42 chapters I have currently out they are posted on Wattpad under the same username*

You look in the mirror at yourself, still half asleep but excited. Today you get to leave Exegol and move onto your new assignment. 

Last night, your master, Emperor Palpatine informed you that he has a new assignment for you to complete. This assignment is unlike any you've ever completed before. Emperor Palpatine wants to send you to Star Killer base and help the First Order in their mission to destroy the Resistance. Meaning, you'll get to travel to StarKiller Base. 

"You nervous?" A voice called from outside your room. You get startled by the interruption but smile when you turn to see who it is. 

It's Leo. He's another apprentice to Emperor Palpatine. He's only a few years older than you and has been training for around the same time, but his skill is far less than yours.

You turn and look at him. He's standing at the doorway, a smirk on his face. You know he's happy for you but deep down he's jealous. 

"Of course not." You try and sound confident but end up sounding cocky.

He looks at you and smiles, you know he can see through your lies. You can't help but smile back.

"I'm sure you are, don't get too cocky there now, it might go straight to your head." He says with a laugh.

"I have to go, the Emperor wants me to depart soon and it would give the wrong impression to Supreme Leader Ren if I was late." You stay, trying to find any excuse to leave.

"I get it. I won't keep them waiting on you. I just wanted to say my goodbyes and say that I hope to see you back soon." He says, moving out of the way to clear a path for you.

As you left, unable to say farewell to the Emperor you could only help to wonder why Leo cared to say goodbye. You two definitely weren't close, in fact you rarely talked outside of training and yet a part of you liked that he took the time to say goodbye.

The walk to the docking bay was short and quiet and once you arrive you observe that the hatch on the ship was already down. At the bottom of the hatch, two stormtroopers await your arrival.

You walk past them and onto the ship, paying no attention to them. A third stormtrooper stands in the ship awaiting you to hand your bag to him and you do. After everyone gets settled in the ship, you wait for everyone to get prepared to leave. You tap your foot impatient to finally be rid of this planet.

"Let's go." You ordered in an impatient tone. 

As the ship took off you couldn't help but imagine what it might be like at the Starkiller Base. Then it hit you. Kylo Ren. You would have to see him, talk to him but hopefully get to train with him. Kylo Ren is infamous and often gets referred to while your training with the Emperor. You aspire to have his level of skill and success. 

"Preparing for landing." You hear the pilot say.

This snapped you out of your daydream and back to reality. As the ship landed and the ramp was lowered the three stormtroopers went down the ramp and you soon followed after.

You stepped onto the ramp and you instantly noticed the dozens of eyes on you. To the left and at the very end of the ramp was Kylo Ren. He wasn't like what you expected. He wore all black clothing, with his black boots, black pants, black vest, black belt and a black cloak. You couldn't stop yourself from staring. He was intimidating and yet you knew that he was similar to you, he knew what it was like to train under the Emperor, to be feared and want to be feared. Knowing this made him less intimidating to you.

As you slowly walk down the ramp you watch as the dozens of workers eyes followed your every movement. You knew they were scared of you. Anyone who's involved with the Emperor is guaranteed to be feared. You look to Kylo Ren, who has put a hand out for you. You take it, your leather glove on his.

"Pleasure to have you." Kylo Ren spoke, his modified voice sending shivers down your spine. You didn't think you could have anyone intimidate you more then the Emperor does. 

"Pleasure to be here" you responded.

"Come with me, I will show you around." He instructed

"Lead the way" you replied, waiting for him to walk in front of you

The tour was long and boring, full of scared, staring eyes watching as you and Kylo walked down the halls. Eventually, he leads you down a long hallway and into a large room.

"These are your quarters. Settle in and be prepared for a meeting in General Hux's office. Be at his office at 7:00 am sharp." He informs you.

You didn't have time to react or answer before he left you to settle in. You set your bag down and crawled into bed, giving no time to explore your room.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of The Assignment (originally posted on Wattpad) This has been edited.

You wake the next morning with a loud bang on your door. This noise causes you to quickly jump out of bed.

"Who is it?" You manage to say, your voice is groggy and almost difficult to articulate.

"Ren" The modified voice of his mask answers your question.

You open the large black double doors to reveal Kylo Ren standing outside your room. Without a word he strolls into your room, he looks around taking in your quarters wordlessly. You watch him in fascination. 

Mentally you think: What is he doing? Then, as if he'd heard you, he turns around eyeing you. He looks you up and down, examining every inch of your body, taking you in inch by inch.

The silence is broken by his voice "Get dressed and meet me outside General Hux's office in exactly one hour."

You reluctantly walk over to the doors as he turns and walks out, his boots clicking on the floor step by step as he strolls out of your quarters.

As he leaves you shut the door behind him in order to give yourself privacy. You turn around finally giving yourself a chance to take in your quarters. It's huge. As you examine your room you notice your bag that is still laying at the end of your bed just waiting to be unpacked and yet you have no plans to do so. Or maybe you should unpack. No time now. you think to yourself.

You turn to look at the alarm clock on your bedside table, your bedside table is charcoal black and has two drawers. On top there is a silver lamp and a black digital alarm clock. The time reads: 6:15am

You only have 45 minutes to get ready and you still need to shower, dress, do your hair and budget enough time to walk there.

You find yourself rushing to the shower, as you turn it on and step in the warm water hits your skin and it feels so good. Showers have always made you feel better, it was like a safe space for your thoughts and feelings, unlike during training and now around the First Order.

As you finish and eventually step out of the shower and put on your black silk robe and wrap a towel around your head, you now have some time to fully examine your room. It's much larger then the one you have on Exegol. You also make the observation that most of your room is black. In the bathroom there is black tile floors and black granite countertops. As you step out of the bathroom, you close the dark red door and find yourself wondering your room.

As you step out of the bathroom your eyes go directly to your bed. Your bed is on the right side of the room against the wall and is black with a black headboard and black silk sheets. Directly across from your bed is the closet. Your closet doors are a deep red with a black door knob.

The closet. You haven't been in there yet and you might as well take a look inside because you have to grab your clothing anyway. When you open the door your mouth drops open. It's beautiful.

The closet has two long white racks on either side full of black clothing. Black dress ranging from elegant to simple. Black leggings, sweatshirts, t-shirts, sweaters, tank tops, black shoes from heels to running shoes. Any clothing you could ever want is in this closet.

In the middle of the room there's a black cushioned bench with a white rug underneath it. On the ceiling hung a gorgeous silver chandelier fit to be placed in a ball room. But the most amazing part was what sat at the back wall. The back wall had various black shoes and above it placed on the wall is a placement for a lightsaber but not just any lightsaber. Kylo Ren's lightsaber. In this placement was a lightsaber identical to Kylo Ren's. Is it yours? You didn't dare touch it as you feared Ren would find out.

As you finished getting ready, all you had to do was put your hair in a slicked back bun and apply some lip gloss. When you finished those tasks, you quickly check the time on the digital clock on your bedside table. The time reads: 6:55.

You're late! You rush out of your room down the hall of your quarters and into the main hallway towards General Hux's office. As you rush down the hall you meet Kylo Ren's gaze as you stop outside the door to Hux's office.

"When I tell you a certain time I expect you to arrive at that designated time. You're late. It is unacceptable for you to be late. And for someone who has been trained to be disciplined you don't have much respect for other people's time, because right now you are wasting mine." Kylo Ren scorns you.

You ignore is bad attitude and motion for the stormtroopers to open the door. One stormtrooper desperately turns to look at Kylo as if he was told not to comply with your orders. Kylo nods and the door opens.

Hux's office, like most of the first order, is almost completely black. The floors are shiny black tile, at the back wall there is a window which allows the outside environment to be exposed. Hux is sitting at his desk, which sits at the back middle of the room. His chair is turned around to fall the back wall of windows.

"Excuse me sir," a stormtrooper says, interrupting Hux's daydream "Supreme Leader Ren and y/n are here to see you."

Hux turns around and you almost have to stop yourself from laughing. Hux has slicked back carrot orange hair and has a short pointy nose. His appearance is similar to that of a agitated leprechaun.

"Y/n, Ren. Please sit" he says as he motions to two chairs that sit in front of his desk.

"I'd rather stand." You day quickly and sternly, catching Hux a little off guard.

With this comment Hux cocks his head to the side unable to think of a response.

"Very well then." Hux finally says

Kylo steps forward in order to stand next to you. His arm gently grazes yours, this momentarily distracts you.

"Before we begin this I must formally introduce you to someone." Hux tells you.

Oh great. Probably another engineer or some over inferior officer, you've met far too many in the past 24 hours and do not wish to meet another.

Hux holds his hand out, directing your gaze to the back of the room and to a tall, blonde man. He steps forward and shuffles over up to Hux's desk, awaiting instructions.

"Officer Lockwood, glad you could join us." Hux says to the man.

"Of course General. How may I be of service?" The man, who you figured out his name was Lockwood by now.

"I'd like to introduce you to someone." Hux tells him. Hux motions a hand in your direction.

Lockwood turns to you, his ocean blue eyes sparkle as you looked into them. He holds out his hand to you but you choose to ignore him, maintaining an emotionless front to all those around you.

"Hux is there a reason he's here or are you just wasting my time." You snap at Hux. This takes General Hux by surprise. Kylo is paying no attention to this encounter and you assume he's only there as a babysitter for you.

"Y/N I assure you that i would never mean to waste your time." Hux explains to you.

"Then get on with your point Hux. I have neither the time nor patience for your nonsense." You almost have to stop yourself from using the force and pinning him to the wall. Almost. But that image seems pretty great right about now.

Without wasting anymore time General Hux starts to explain to you who the man is. "This is Forest Lockwood. He will be your assistant while you are staying here."

Oh. Did you even need an assistant? I guess they thought you did. What would he even do? You stand there for a brief moment contemplating what to respond with.

"Alright. Now that's settled I can assume we are finished here General." At this point you hoped Hux would just let you go.

"Of course, that is all for now." Hux responded

Finally. Now you can relax.

"Not so soon" a voice echoed in your head. You couldn't tell if it was yours or not. Your assistant.

You needed to either give him something to do but you can't just tell him to scram.

A moment passed and you got an idea. "Come with me." You spoke to your new assistant, as you finally walked out of Hux's office. Kylo and Lockwood both followed you out but along the way Kylo went off on his own. You assume he went to his quarters.

Forest is walking closely next to you, barley keeping up with your long determined strides. He's clearly nervous.

"Do you have a place to stay?" You ask in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"No. General Hux said he would send someone to escort me to my room." He's looking at the ground with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Nonsense, why don't you stay in the spare bedroom of my quarters." You blurt out. You definitely weren't thinking when you said that. Do you even want someone else in your space?

Before you could take it back he answers "Really, I would love to! Thank you so much!" He lifts his head up and he's grinning from ear to ear. No taking it back now.

"Don't thank me. It's easy to instruct and observe when my assistant is close by." You say to him.

You lead Forest down the hallway to your quarters. It's a long dark hallway in which it's only light source are small LED lights on the ceiling. The hallway has two rooms on the right side and two rooms on the left side. You lead him to the spare room which is the first door on the left. His room is limited to a small black bed and bathroom. It's much smaller then your room.

You then show him the kitchen which is the second door on the right and explain how your room is the first door on the right.

"What about the second door on the left?" He asks you, pointing to the door.

"Just the laundry room." You explain

This conversation is going no where and instead of standing around you turn to leave but when you get to the door of your room you turn and look at Forest.

"Night Lockwood." You say to him as you turn back around and open your door.

You don't hear his response as you shut the door behind you and crawl into bed.


	3. Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 3 of The Assignment and has been edited! If you want to read the original it's on Wattpad under the username: kylokid

Message To Kylo Ren From Emperor Palpatine: Kylo Ren's presence required on Exegol: Departure in one hour

-Kylo-  
Kylo was only awake for about an hour before the message was sent to him.

Kylo was curious about why the Emperor would want to see him. He hasn't had a formal meeting with the Emperor in years. The last time Kylo even spoke to the Emperor he was just a boy.

When the message had appeared on his Datapad he had already been making his rounds on the base so he only had to make his way to the command shuttle. The command shuttle was prepared for take off as Kylo approached it. He walked up the ramp to the shuttle, his boots clicking on it with each step.

"Prepare for takeoff" he says as he sits in the pilots seat. The only other person on board being an engineer.

-ARRIVED-  
As the ramp opened and Kylo was able to step off the shuttle and onto Exegol soil he observed his surroundings. A male, that was probably only a few years younger then him stood waiting at the end of the ramp. Kylo assumed this was probably the other person the Emperor is training. The boy stood up straight with his hands behind his back and his eyes staring forward, careful not to meet Ren's gaze.

"Supreme Leader, the Emperor is prepared to see you now" The boy spoke, his voice easily gave away that he was nervous.

The boy motions Kylo to follow him as he walks down a dimly lit pathway to the emperor. Kylo walks up to the Emperors throne and kneels.

The Emperor's gaze meets Kylo has he looks up to receive an order from Palpatine.

"Stand." Palpatine orders. His voice is cold and distant and his face showed no emotion.

Kylo followed the Emperor's orders and stood waiting for instruction.

"As you know I have sent the girl to stay at the starkiller base," Palpatine spoke.

Kylo Ren raised his gaze for only a moment to show the Emperor he understood what was being said. There was no need for a response.

"Her purpose is more to you then the First Order." Palpatine paused for a moment waiting for a reaction from Kylo. There was none.

"When you return to Starkiller base you will inform her that she will now become Commander." Palpatine continued on, "Therefore you will need to train her. She is ready and will serve the First Order well. Adding on to her training, I will give you access to her thoughts. Once you arrive back onto Starkiller base you will be able to hear them." Palpatine informed Kylo.

This was a lot to take in. She had only arrived a few days ago and now she was being handed over to Kylo. Kylo didn't know the first thing about training someone. He was pondering over the thought of what it might be like to train her but was interrupted by the Emperor.

"Do you understand Ren?" The Emperor asked.

"Yes sir." Kylo replied.

"Then you are free to go. Once you arrive back on base inform General Hux of what is to come, then her." Palpatine instructed.

Without a word Kylo got up and walked back to his ship.

—Back at Starkiller base: Hux's Office-

"What do you mean she's the new commander!" Hux shouts. He didn't take well to Kylo's news. "I can't work under a woman!" Hux continues on.

"You can and you will." Kylo scolds Hux.

Hux sighed and slumped back in his chair, thinking over what to say to inform the new commander of her position.

Hux sighed and paused for a moment. "Go and get her from her quarters. Inform her this is an urgent matter." Hux ordered a stormtrooper.

-y/n- (from this point if it says (you think:) or anything close to that then kylo can hear it)

You were writing in your journal when you were interrupted by a knock on the door. You set your pencil down on the page and get off the bed. You walk over and open the doors to your room revealing a stormtrooper waiting for you.

"What is it?" You ask him.

He stands with his hands held together behind his back. "General Hux and Supreme Leader Ren request your presence in the General's office. It's urgent." He informs you. As he finishes telling you this he turns and leaves. You take a moment to come back into your room for a moment and put on your heels. When you leave, you follow the stormtrooper to Hux's office. Your heels making clicking sounds as you go, earning you stares from workers on the base. 

As you reach the door to the General Hux's office you motion one of the stormtroopers to open the door. He complies and the door to Hux's office swings open.

As you step into Hux's office you notice him sitting at his desk and Kylo standing in front of Hux's desk with his hands behind his back facing you. Without a word you walk into the office, standing yourself next to Kylo, waiting for Hux to inform you of why he needed to speak with you.

"It has come to my attention that after a meeting between Ren and the Emperor that the Emperor has chosen you as the new commander." Hux informs you.

Your eyes dart to Kylo who is watching you, waiting for your response to Hux.

"Thank you General." You finally day back.

"You will start your new position tomorrow morning and Lockwood will have your data pad set up for you." Hux tells you.

"Adding on to this, i will train you. As being you have no prior experience." Kylo interrupts.

This was all so much at once. Only a few days ago this would have all been a dream and now you are staying at Starkiller Base and will start training with Kylo Fucking Ren. It's all so much to take in. You stand looking at Hux and Ren for a moment, trying to fully comprehend everything that's going on. Don't just stand there! Say something! You tell yourself.

"Very well then, send a stormtrooper to inform me when training starts." You reply, looking at Kylo. Then you turn and look at Hux. "Is that all?" You ask him.

"For now." He responds then tells everyone they're dismissed and the room scatters.

You go back to your room with excitement bubbling in your stomach. You'll get to train with THE Kylo Ren. It all feels like a dream.


	4. A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original story is posted on Wattpad and currently has 41 chapters, I'm posting this story upon request. These chapters are edited and will have some major changes from the one posted on Wattpad.

It's been a few hours since your meeting with Hux and Ren. As soon as you got to the safety of your quarters, you ripped off your heels and got out a piece of lined paper and a pencil to write a letter to Leo. You wanted to tell him all about the base and how truly intimidating everything was to you. 

The night Palpatine and told you of this assignment you had gone to Leo's room and told him about it.

"That's amazing!" He had said to you

You had a wide smile on your face and you were really happy for the opportunity to travel and learn from the best at the First Order. You didn't want to gloat about the Assignment but you knew he would be happy for you even if he was jealous underneath that smile. 

"You have to write me when you can. I'll need to know all the details." He said with genuine enthusiasm. 

"I will." You said looking forward to keeping in touch.

"Promise?" He asked you. 

"Promise." You said as a confirmation. 

You smile as you write your first letter to Leo, wondering what he'd think about your thoughts on the base. 

Y/N's letter to Leo:

Leo,  
It's only been three days that I've been on the Starkiller Base but so much has occurred in such a sort amount of time. On my second night I was given an assistant. His name is Forest Lockwood. And truthfully, I haven't made an effort to have an interaction with him at all. I know you'd probably say something like: "it's good to get to know new people" but it's honestly pointless. Speaking of new things, I got a new position today! I was assigned the role of the newest Commander. So I might have to stay longer then anticipated. Now onto you... how is Exegol? I hope Palpatine hasn't worked you too hard :) I want you to tell me everything! Okay! That's the update for now, I look forward to writing soon.  
Sincerely,  
Your training partner

You signed your nickname and set your pen down, feeling satisfied with the information you've given him about your arrival. As you slipped the piece of paper into an envelope and sent out a notification for Forest to come grab it and see it be sent out, you hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" You called out as you got off your bed and strolled over to open the door.

When you opened the door a stormtrooper stood in front of you. His hands clasped behind his back as he stood perfectly straight.

"Supreme Leader Ren as sent me to inform you of the start of your training. Meet him in the training center in 30 minutes." Before you could thank him and send him away he turned on his heels and left.

30 minutes. That should be enough time. You turn around and shut the door, heading straight for your closet. When you open the doors you immediately start searching through your black clothing. You settle for a black t-shirt and black leggings. Once you put those on you grab a pair of black athletic shoes from the back wall and slip them on. After, you fully dress yourself you quickly put your hair up in a messy bun, then you grab your lightsaber and set it in its holster. Lastly, you put on some black athletic shoes that were in your closet. 

The walk to the training center wasn't far and took less time then expected to arrive. When you got there Kylo Ren hadn't arrived yet.

You open the door to the training room and you step inside, looking around. 

Your mouth pops open in awe. This training room is so much better then the one you had on Exegol. It's has everything a person might need for training. 

On the left side of the room there is a large closet-like room. You walk over to it and slowly open it's doors. It's a very dark room, and it's only light source is coming from a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. On the left wall sat an assortment of knives, swords, and blasters that are displayed on the wall. On the right side sits an empty side table, it's chair had been moved to the back of the small room. 

When you finished observing the small dark room you exited and slowly walked through the rest of the training area. At the back wall sat four rubber mannequins with large targets on them. Behind them, the entire back wall is made of glass, showing off the outside environment.

You slowly stroll over to the mannequins. They had clearly been replaced because there was no evidence of use on them. As you traced your fingers over one of the mannequins you heard the door open from behind you and the clicking of the boots on the shiny black tile floor.

He's here.


	5. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so if you've read this story on Wattpad this is where the major changes comes in when I'm editing. Originally I wrote this chapter back in May, thinking only about Smut and not a real story line so I've changed this chapter drastically so you'll have to please be patient for the Smut.

Kylo stands at the doorway, his eyes on yours and you can't seem to find the will to look away.

"You're early" he said, slowly walking over to you.

"I thought I'd make myself productive and familiarize myself with the training area before we started, so it's easier for you." You explained with confidence, obviously trying to impress him.

He gazed at you, and all you could do is hope that he's impressed by your answer, because he certainly doesn't look very impressed.

"Very well then. We should get started." He spoke to you.

You stood by one of the mannequins as he was now only feet from you. Both of you waiting for something but neither of you knowing what to wait for.

His mask was staring through you, examining you inch by inch. Just like that day in your room when he came to tell you about the meeting with Hux. It was as if he was seeing you for the first time and strangely, you liked having him look at you. It made you feel special. For some reason you flickered your gaze from his helmet to the rest of him, his muscular arms, or his large hands, you started to daydream slightly but caught yourself before you could get too carried away. 

He stood for a moment, taking you in and once he was satisfied he reached up and clicked off his own helmet, dropping it to the floor just as you did just moments ago.

Holy shit. Kylo Ren is beautiful. He has luscious black wavy hair that shapes his face and a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. He has an amazingly defined bone structure with a jawline that could cut you in half. Looking at him is almost like looking into the eyes of a Greek god. You can't take your eyes off him and for a moment you both sit in comfortable silence. The electricity that fills the air is undeniable as you both observe each other. Neither of you daring to ruin the moment.

"We should get started with training." You say, ruining the moment you never wanted to end. But deep down you knew you could never truly be that way with Kylo Ren, even though a strange part of you wishes you could. 

"On the mat." He orders you as he steps on the mat and you follow him.

You move swiftly, following his orders like you've been raised to do. Although you doubt Kylo Ren would be as harsh as the Emperor with punishments.

You look at him, waiting for his next instruction and the sexual tension from only moments ago has suddenly vanished. 

"Are you familiar with hand to hand combat?" He asks you, knowing that you've already been thoroughly trained in all types of combat. The Emperor is very thorough. 

"Yes." You answer his question, even though it was probably rhetorical. 

"Perfect. I'd thought we'd start off simple." He says, getting into a ready position and you do the same.

"I want you to take me down. Don't worry about hurting me." he instructs and you nod, letting him know that you understand. 

You both start to circle the mat, trying to find a perfect point to attack. He hesitates for just a moment and you strike, lunging for him. You try to punch him square in the nose but he blocks you with his forearm and twists you around so your back is pinned against his front. 

"Rookie move." He makes the words sound seductive as he whispers them in your ear. 

"Not as rookie as letting your guard down." You say and you swiftly elbow him in the ribs and use all your strength to get out of his hold. 

Within a second he's coming back for you, trying to grab you again. He lunges for you and you slide in-between his legs, nearly missing his hold. You're up in a second, ready for his next attack but it doesn't come. Instead he stands watching you with a look of amazement on his face. 

"Well done." He says and it's the first positive thing to come out of his mouth since you met him. 

You bow dramatically with a smug look on your face but you know you haven't won yet.

"Again." You say getting back into a ready position. 

You continue doing hand to hand combat for the next two hours. By the end you are completely tired and ready to go back to your quarters. You feel drained mentally and physically.

"Not bad." He says and you envy him for the lack of sweat on his forehead. He doesn't look the least bit tired.

"Anything else?" You ask really hoping he'll let you go. 

"No. Nothing else. You're dismissed." He says as he picks up his helmet and puts it back on his head and you're a little sad he's covering his gorgeous face up. 

You walk back to your quarters, tired and ready for a shower.


	6. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains slight smut. In order to keep the plot mostly the same I will start the smut here. I apologize if it feels like the story is moving too fast.

It's been almost a week since your training with Kylo and you haven't seen much of him or had the chance to talk to him. The only time you've been able to see him is in your daily meetings with General Hux, and usually Hux did all the talking then. For some strange reason you yearned to see him again. There was something about him that drew you to him. Maybe it was how he seemed to make even the smallest of eye contact sexual or how your heart races every time he's near you but one thing is very clear. You want him. After a week of thinking about him non-stop you've finally admitted to yourself. 

You've filled your days with distraction to try and stop yourself from thinking about him. Distraction #1: Leo.

Yesterday, you finally got a letter back from Leo:

-Leo's Letter-

y/n,  
I'm so glad to have received your letter! If I'm being completely honest I thought you would have forgotten me by now. I'm happy for your success and I knew that they would see how skilled you are. Palpatine and I are doing alright, his training as been a lot more strict since you left but nothing I can't handle. How is everything there? Have you had the chance to confer with Supreme Leader Ren? Rumors are that he's almost as bad as Darth Vader. Good luck!

Leo

At least he's doing okay. It's sounds like he's doing better then what you've had to deal with. Hux and his annoying voice, Kylo and his too handsome to even be real face, and the stress of being commander. It's all too much to take in but you love it. You love being able to do something productive rather than to train and kill people. 

There's a knock at the door. You're thankful for this new distraction. 

"Yes?" You call out, not wanting to bother with getting up when you know they'll come in anyways. 

The door opens slightly, and Forest sticks his head in. He looks around as he steps into your room.

"Sorry to bother you commander, but you have a meeting with the Supreme leader in his office." He says, staring at the floor, not wanting to look you in the eyes. You find it ridiculous for anyone to be scared of you but you knew the fear came with training with the Emperor. You'd find a way to make Forest not be afraid of you. 

"Yes, thank you Lockwood. Will you please send a notification to my Datapad about the time and place?" You commanded him.  
He glanced up at you for a moment as if he were surprised you weren't rude to him but he quickly moved his gaze back to staring at the ground after just a moment.

"Yes ma'am" he replies, and without another word he heads out of your room. A few moments later you hear a ding from your Datapad.

It reads: Kylo Ren's Office: 1:00pm

You glance at the clock on your bedside table and it reads 11:00am. You have plenty of time to get ready. Instead of taking your time to get ready to decide to distract yourself and to write a letter back to Leo.

Y/n's letter to Leo:

Leo,  
I'm a little disappointed you thought I wouldn't keep my promise to you. When I say that I'd write I definitely meant it. I know we weren't exactly close when I was on Exegol, but I thought it might help to keep contact with you. Everything is fine here. I have met with the Supreme Leader and I can't confirm nor deny these rumors you have heard of. Probably something the Emperor has told you. Anyways, I better end this here because I have some commander duties to uphold ;) please write soon!

\- your training partner

You set your pencil down on the lined paper and slip it into an envelope as you leave in on the side table for Forest to pick up and send off later. You then quickly send him a notification using your Datapad to take the letter from your room once you leave.

When you glance at the side table the time reads: 12:00pm. That's definitely enough time to get ready. So you get off your bed and head for your closet. Once in your closet you choose a few dresses to wear. You choose a gorgeous dark red long-sleeved dress that has a slit going up the left leg. Then you grab a pair of black heels that have laces that tire around your ankles and you put them on. You leave your closet and put on some light makeup. 

Once you had both your dress and heels on you walked out of your closet and to your vanity, in which you put on some mascara and lipgloss. Once satisfied with how you looked you then brushed your hair, parting it in the middle so it would lay over your breasts.

Once finished getting ready you glanced over at the digital clock on your side table. It read: 12:50pm. You decided now should be a good time to walk over to Kylo's office.

-Kylo-  
It's 12:55 and Kylo is eager to see you. He just can't seem to get you out of his head. He wants so badly to touch you, to feel you to kiss you. He dreamt about your beautiful eyes and how being a skilled fighter makes you 100 times hotter. He wants you. No. He NEEDS you. You've become Kylo Ren's latest obsession and when he obsess over something he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants from it. 

There's a knock on the door to his office and a stormtrooper walks in. Kylo is pulled out of his daze, hopeful that this stormtrooper will tell him that you're here to see him.

"The commander is here to see you now. Shall I let her in?" The stormtrooper informs Kylo.

"Send her in" Kylo orders the stormtrooper, and as he says the words the stormtroopers turns and opens the door for you.

You look stunning, and Kylo definitely noticed. Without his mask on you could see his reaction. His mouth was wide open and he was staring at you, unable to look away.

Your thoughts rang in Kylo's head. I hope he likes it... he more then liked how you looked he loved it. His cock twitched at the sight of you and his thoughts take a sexual turn.

"Supreme Leader, may I ask what this meeting is about?" You said.

"I can't seem to get you out of my head." Kylo says so plainly, hoping to effect you and it works, your face glows red and your thighs press together.

Kylo stands from his desk and begins to walk over to you, loving the effect he has on you. He will have you and he's hoping it will be right now.

"One day, I'll take you on my desk. And I'll have you begging me to cum" he whispered in your ear. Holy shit this is hot as he heard the thought from you he chuckled. He could sense you were practicing dripping for him and he hasn't even touched you yet.

He places one of his hands on your waist, gliding it up and down, trying to build the anticipation. His other hand is cupping your cheek and his face leans down towards yours. You wait for him to kiss you but he doesn't. He face is only centimeters from yours and yet he won't let your lips connect. You're burning with need. You need him to touch you. You need to feel him.

He wanted to make you beg, make you need him and he wasn't going to do that by just letting you cum every time you were around him so he had to compromise with himself. He could make you want more then leave or he could focus on his own pleasure first, making you need to fulfill your own later on. He chose the latter.

"Get on your knees" he commanded you, and you without a second of hesitation you did.

He unbuttoned his pants, silently letting you know his plans for you and then moved his hands to let you do the rest. Your small hands finished unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down with his boxers, revealing his already hard member. It's so big your thought popped into Kylo's head and he grabbed your head, pushing your mouth onto his length. Your mouth felt warm. He let out a quiet groan as he fucked your throat, making you gag.

"That's it slut, take my cock." As Kylo said it you let out a moan, sending a vibration to his member.

You sucked deeper and faster. He knew you wanted to please him and would do anything to impress him. All your thoughts of him from that day in the training room came flooding into yours and his head. 

He plunged himself into you deeper and harder. Each thrust earning another gag and another hit on the back of your throat. Drool drips from your mouth and Kylo is a mess of groans and cuss words. He focuses only on your thoughts as he trusts into your mouth. As he reads your thoughts he hits his climax and he comes into your mouth.

"Fuck-" he called out as he came, his warm semen filling your mouth and throat.

"Swallow it." he orders you. And you comply almost too quickly.

"What now, supreme leader?" You asked him after you had swallowed and stood up.

"You go back to your quarters" he told you.

"Yes sir" you said and you turned and walked out the door and as you do the shame hits you like a tsunami.

-You-  
Shit. Shit. Shit.

You just gave Kylo Ren a blowjob. YOUR BOSS. A part of you hates yourself for letting it happen but another part wants to do it again. 

You replay everything over in your head again and again. His large length plowing into your throat.

Stop it. You internally yell at yourself. 

After almost 3 hours of contemplating if you would want to let him do that do you again you decide that yes, in fact you would. And you go to bed content with your choice.


	7. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original chapter posted on Wattpad under the user Kylokid. This has been edited.

Today was the day. Tonight you would become the official Commander of the First Order. For the past week you've been preparing for this day by making your rounds with stormtroopers, fighting the Knights of Ren (and kicking their asses) to the almost intolerable meetings with General Hux. Today was the initiation. Of course after today you will still have to train with... him, but you could handle that. All that mattered now was becoming Commander.

The day was full of dress designers, hair and makeup people and Forest. The dress designers bothered you with fittings and by making you try on each and every dress. The makeup and hair people surrounded you and continuously violated your personal space and made snippy remarks and Forest was frantic about your schedule.

None the less, everything was perfect. Your dress was stunning, your makeup was absolutely gorgeous and your hair was perfect. Nothing could ruin this day for you.

Your hair was in a half up, half down look, complete with with flowers that were carefully placed in braid on the back of your head. Your makeup was a light smokey eye shadow look with winged eyeliner and false lashes, complete with a dark red lipstick. Finally, your dress. The stylist put you in a long sleeved gown. It's top was lacy and the sleeves were see-through lace. It has a deep v-neck. The bottom of the dress is solid black and has a high slit running up the leg. 

Your hair was done up in a half up- half down look and the hair stylist added flowers for the elegant touch.

Your hair was done up in a half up- half down look and the hair stylist added flowers for the elegant touch. Your makeup was a simple nude eyeshadow look with winged eyeliner and red lipstick to match. Lastly, and your most favorite part of your look is the dress. Your dress is a gorgeous black dress that makes you feel so sexy. You loved everything about this look. The workers definitely did a very nice job.

Forest scrabbles in the room and looks at you. He gazes for a moment while it takes your beautiful look in.

"Commander, i have come to remind you that the ceremony will start shortly." He mumbles. He's looking at the ground. Careful not to make eye contact.

"Thank you Forest. Please take the rest of the day off. I'll notify you on your Datapad if I need you." He glances up, surprised by your kindness just like he did yesterday.

After everyone leaves your room, you end up having a few minutes to yourself so you check your Datapad. On the screen it reads: 1 Message

MESSAGE:  
From: Forest Lockwood  
To: commander y/n  
Hey! Just wanted to say thank you for letting me have the day off! Let me know if you need anything and good luck!

That's nice that he sent you a message. You reply with "thank you Forest, have a good rest of your day" and you head off to the ceremony.

The walk to the stage wasn't too long. Once you arrived you were met with Hux and Kylo. Hux has his fire red hair slicked back and is dressed in his usual black attire. Kylo was standing next to Hux, towering over him in his full outfit, minus the mask. His face was cold and emotionless as Hux's was anxious.

The backstage had many employees running around, their job was to mainly make sure everything was running smoothly. As you came up to Hux and Ren you greeted them.

"Good Evening, is everything on schedule?" You asked, mainly directed to General Hux because he always controlled these sort of things.

"Finally, you're here. At least you don't look as dreadful as you usually do." Hux scoffed.

"Says the bitter Ginger." You snapped at him. You had enough of his bad attitude.

"Says the girl who couldn't even finish training before she was thrown to the wolves." Hux replied, it was a bad attempt at an insult but you couldn't let him get the best of you.

Without thinking you used the force to propel him in the air and without warning flung him into a nearby wall. Smashing his head into the wall and you watched as he fell to the ground.

You walked over to him and looked down on him as he lay on the ground helpless.

"Says the annoying Leprechaun who, might I add, is at this point below a WOMAN in rank. So Hux, if you want to keep your life intact I suggest you shut the hell up and figure out that I am above you in rank. So stop talking to me like I'm a little girl." You couldn't help yourself, you needed the last word and you got it.

When you turned back around to go back to your spot next to Kylo he was gaping at you, obviously amused by what you had just done. You gave him a small smirk and then silently stood beside him, not daring to say another word.

Eventually, Hux brushed himself off and found his place next to Kylo. Just as you thought Hux would say something to you, you were interrupted by a worker. She was a small, blonde headed women. She stared directly at the floor, never breaking eye contact with the black, shiny tile.

"Excuse me, sorry for the intrusion but General, you have a minute until you are up on stage." She muttered, then walked away without warning.

Hux coughed then fixed his clothing. He took a deep breath then a stepped from backstage and through the curtain onto the stage to address the First Order population. Stars, he's so dramatic.

Now you and Kylo were left backstage by yourselves (okay not by yourselves because there are dozens of workers around you) but that didn't stop you from having to fight the urge to jump him right here. You wanted so badly to feel his lips on yours, to have his hands feeling you, caressing you. Most of all you really wanted to run your digits through his hair. To feel it's softness between your fingers. But, you knew you couldn't. Not here. Not now.

"Did you get my gift?" He asked. His voice interrupting your daydream of him. You glanced at him and he was still staring straight ahead, giving nothing away.

"No, I didn't. What is it?" His question peaked your interest. What could Kylo Ren get you as a gift?

He didn't reply and instead your conversation was put on hold as Hux's voice interrupted you two. "Now introducing the Supreme Leader and your new Commander." His squeaky voice spoke. This was you and Kylo's que to step onto stage and you both did so.

On stage, was Hux at the microphone and on the back wall by the curtain other officers and the Knights of Ren. As you and Kylo stepped out and found your place, Kylo slipped in between you and another officer and leaned down to your ear.

"Good luck, commander" his voice was low and seductive. Not here. Not now. Keep it together.

You said nothing as Hux turned to you with a hand out. This was a clue for you to begin your speech. You stepped to the microphone and began your short speech that was prepared for you.

"Today, I stand in front of you as your commander..." you continued on your speech and just as you got to the point of what your plans will be for the First Order, you felt a tingling sensation on your clit. 

You knew this wasn't normal and so you turned to the only other person you could think that would do this. Kylo Ren. When you peered at him from your side view you noticed his fingers twitching. He was using the force on your clit in front of everyone. He's crazy. He needs to stop. Shit. It feels to good for him to stop.

You press your thighs together, trying to stop the force but as a force user yourself you know it doesn't do any good. So you do the only thing you can, you use the force on him two. You clasp your hands behind your back and as subtly as you can, you twitch your fingers and use the force. First, you start with a slow pressure starting at his knee and moving up towards his good spot. You know that he knows what's coming, you just don't expect the pressure on your clit to speed up. 

You had to stop yourself from letting out a moan. As you did this the force on your clit was increasingly getting faster, more sloppy. So you did the same to him. Each tingle to your clit was met with another pressure to his length. Your speech was coming to a close and you were coming to your climax. You didn't want to come in front of all the employees of Starkiller base but a part of you needed that release. 

You were on your last sentence of your speech when the pressure on your clit stopped. You tried to rub your thighs together to try and ride out your climax but it wasn't the same and there was no way for you to reach your peak now. You stopped the pressure on Kylo and ended your speech, disappointed. 

"Thank you all for attending. Dismissed." You finished your speech and quickly turned and gave a glare at Kylo. He smirked in response. Asshole. But there was something about his smirk that made you want him more then you already did.

You really needed to shut the fuck up in your own head. You cleared your head of those thoughts and continued on. Moving swiftly to your quarters, with only one objective in mine. Your release.

You were interrupted by Forest.

"Commander, you got a package. I set it on your bed." He informed you

"Thank you Forest. Do you know who it's from?" You had an idea of who might have sent it. Kylo Ren.

"No, it's just a velvet red box. No address or who it's from. One of the Knights of Ren had told me they found it and it was addressed to you." You knew one of Ren's knights couldn't have just "find" it. It's compete bullshit but I guess you had to keep whatever you have with Kylo a secret.

"Okay, goodnight Forest." It wasn't actually that late but you wanted to see what Kylo had gotten you.

As you walked down the dimly lit hallway and to your room anticipation was filling your head with thoughts of what he could get you.


	8. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my Wattpad for more of my stories!

You open up the red velvet box and gasp when you see what Kylo had gotten you. Inside is an elegant necklace. It's made purely of diamonds that have been up in a V-shape around the chain. In the middle, where if you were to put it on it would rest at your cleavage, sits a large blood-red jewel. It is the most amazing piece of jewelry you have ever seen in your entire life. You take the necklace out and put it on. After you put it on you notice a note inside the box.

Note:  
Congratulations Commander. Training is at 10am tomorrow  
-Kylo

He had actually sent this to you. Kylo Fucking Ren. Supreme Leader of the First Order, actually took the time to send you this. Stop caring about this, you scolded yourself. You're acting like some little school girl with a crush you told yourself. Caring was not something you knew how to do and he doesn't know how to either.

But strangely, deep down you did care. You had started to feel something for Kylo Ren you never thought you'd have for anyone. Again, you refused to accept it. Feelings were a sign of weakness. Besides, he probably wouldn't feel the same.

-KYLO-  
He had bought you this necklace on a trip to Tatooine. If he was being completely honest with himself he was starting to feel something for you. Something he'd never felt with anyone else before and he was confused. Confused on why he was allowing himself to feel this way. 

He couldn't stop thinking about you. He never wanted to stop thinking about you. He heard everything you thought about. He knew you couldn't stay away from him and he can't seem to stay away from you either. You wanted more and Kylo knew that so he was going to give you more. He had sent the necklace down to your quarters from one of his Knights. He desperately hoped to impress you with the gift but he didn't think it would be enough.

-Y/N-  
You woke with a jumpy start. Forest had come to wake you and he startled you. In response you flung him across the room.

"Shit!" You screamed when you had realized what you had done.

He got up and acted as if it didn't hurt. You knew it did tho.

"Commander, the time is 7:00am. You have time to make your rounds then at 10:00am the Supreme Leader has requested your presence for training." Forest spoke as if you didn't just use the force to send him hurdling into the wall.

"Thank you Forest. Please send me updates via Datapad if anything changes." You instructed him.

He nodded and swiftly left your room. You decided now was a good time to get up and get ready.

Since today was your first official day as the new commander you wanted to make a good impression on your inferiors. As you took your shower, brushed your teeth and hair, you went over all your to do's for the day. Most of it was scheduling and training but you still wanted it to be perfect.

After your shower you slipped on your now uniform dress. This dress was a long sleeved black v-neck dress with a slit on the right side, at your waist there is a silver band that pulls the whole dress together. After you put on your dress you do your hair. You pulled your hair in a simple braid as you swept it to the side on your shoulder.

You felt absolutely gorgeous in this dress and you looked stunning wearing it. This dress was simple yet elegant. It had a deep V-neck with a slip that went to the high-inner thighs and a silver lining at the waist. You slipped on your dress, did your hair and fastened on your holster and lightsaber. Then, you were off to your daily duties.

First you had to meet with Hux to go over the operations for the day.

"We must assign different stormtroopers for this upcoming assignment..." he spoke. To be completely honest you never truly listened to what he said, as it was all meaningless.

After Hux's meeting you were able to oversee everyone's jobs. You checked the engineers and their stations, then the stormtroopers, then lastly the knights of Ren. When you had finished you checked the time on your data pad. It read: 9:45am. You had to be down at the training center soon. So you decided now would be a good time.

As you approached the training center you observed Kylo was already waiting for you.

"Hi." You muttered to him nervously

"Hello, how did you like your gift?" He asked you.

"It was very thoughtful of you, thank you." Why are you so nervous. Maybe it's because you feel it. The energy racing between you two. As you both stand awkwardly, waiting for the other person to say something.  
It's undeniable. Maybe he can feel it to?

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Shall we start training?" He asked you.

You nodded and followed him inside. Everything was how you saw it last time but your helmet had disappeared from the ground. For a moment you wondered where it went.

"Today we will he starting with meditation." Kylo said to you as he sat down on the floor. You followed his actions and sat in front of him.

"Why?" You questioned,. You definitely didn't need to start with meditation because you had been throughly trained from the Emperor. All you really needed was leadership skills.

"I need you to start with the basics then I can see your progress from there. Yesterday was the physical baseline and now we start with a mental baseline." He did make a good point so you decided to just keep quiet and follow his instructions.

Training didn't take too long and before you knew it he was telling you it was time to go.

"That should be good for today, we can do something different tomorrow" he announced to you.

You nodded and went to walk away when he stopped you. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him. He walked you back into a wall. With one of his hands he put both your wrists above your head. You stared into his golden eyes as he leaned down and planted his lips on yours. The kiss was aggressive and demanding. He moved his free hand to your waist and held you there for what seen like an hour. He pulled away and examined you.

"I can't stop thinking about you." He growls and the energy shifts between you. You felt like you two were both the only people in the galaxy. 

You couldn't do this though. Even though everything in your body is telling you to let it happen you can't let sex ruin this mission. The Emperor would kill you if he found out you'd ruin this assignment over sex. 

"I can't." You said to him. You were trying to keep yourself calm but your heart was beating so fast that you could hear it in your ears.

"Why not? Do you not want me?" He asked you, he almost sounded hurt but your rejection.

"I need more. I can't do this if there's nothing between us." You were standing your ground and you were proud.

"Then have dinner with me. Tonight. I'll come by your room at 7:00pm." Was Kylo Ren asking you on a date? He was probably only doing it so you'd sleep with him but you wouldn't give it that easily.

"Then it's a date." You said with a smirk on your face. You'd won.

\- TIME: 5:30pm-  
"Forest clear my schedule for the rest of the evening if I have anything" you ordered him. He scrabbled to grab his Datapad and check your schedule.

"You have a meeting with Hux at 6pm and that's all." He informed you

"Cancel it, i don't want to hear his squeaky voice anyway."

"Yes ma'am"

"Forest, what did I say about calling me ma'am. I'm not 40. " you were getting annoyed

"Sorry, y/n. It's a habit"

With that he scurried away and you headed for your room. Time to get ready for this date. Before you could start getting ready you needed to set some rules for yourself. Do you grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

KYLO REN RULE LIST:  
1\. NO SEX. Absolutely none.  
2\. Minimal touching. Touching leads to more.  
3\. Keep flirting to a minimal as well  
4\. Don't look directly into his eyes, this will make you break rule 1

Once satisfied with your list you put the pencil down and folded the paper. You slid it under your pillow and left it there so you could get ready.

No sex. No sex. No sex. You kept the mantra going as you got ready. Never letting yourself forget it.


	9. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to read my other fanfics you can find them on Wattpad: my username is kylokid.

You were ready for your date with Kylo. You put on a short sleeved off the shoulder long black dress. This dress, like most of your other dresses, had a slit on the left leg. You put on a pair of 4 inch black heels that have a design that looks like a butterfly on them. You then put your hair down, curled, over your breasts. You added your signature fragrance and checked yourself out in the mirror. You looked drop dead gorgeous and you were proud that you cleaned up so well. You glance over at your clock and it read: 6:55pm. He'd be here any minute. You quickly scurried over to your vanity and put on some natural makeup. Just the basics: mascara, lip gloss, and the tiniest bit of blush.

You just had one more thing to do: your list of rules. You need to go over them before you left. You need to remember them for tonight, if you want to be serious about them.

KYLO REN RULE LIST:  
1\. NO SEX. Absolutely none.  
2\. Minimal touching. Touching leads to more.  
3\. Keep flirting to a minimal as well.  
4\. Don't look directly into his eyes, this will make you break rule #1. 

Seemed good enough. This shouldn't be too hard. You take a deep breath as you fix your hair, looking in the mirror distracted as you try and focus on remembering your list.

A knock at the door interrupted you. You quickly slid the paper back under your pillow, in its original place.

"Come in" you called out, knowing who it was.

The door opened slightly then completely. Kylo stepped into your room. He seemed just a little nervous but he was too good at hiding his emotions so you couldn't be too sure.

He looked around your room then his voice finally broke the silence.

"Your room, it's small." He observed, once he said the words he realized that he sounded like a jackass but it was too late to take them back.

"Oh" was all you could manage to say.

He raked his eyes over you. Taking you in fully. His eyes met yours and you melted. You internally screamed at yourself to keep your composure. You had to keep focused. All you had to do was follow 4 simple rules for the night. 

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He tells you. You blush and give him a smile.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" you teased him and giggled. 

He smirked "Come on, we should get going" he held out his hand and you took it. Technically you weren't breaking rule number 2 so you should be fine.

The walk to the dining hall wasn't too long and eventually you two stood in front of two large double black doors. Kylo motioned for the stormtroopers to let you both in and they complied. In the room is a table that seats two, it has a black velvet tablecloth over the top and on the table are white sets completed with plates, and utensils. Along with these are two wine glasses.

You both sit and wine is poured in both your glasses. You are sat directly across from him. The room is dark and private. You are both in a secluded dining area. Eventually, Kylo orders for the both of you and within minutes you have food in front of you.

"Are you enjoying the wine?" he asks you as he takes another sip.

"Yes, it's divine" you answer.

There is an awkward silence between the both of you but is broken by his voice.

"I hope you understand I didn't just ask you here to have sex with you. I want more as well." You didn't know if he was telling the truth or not. But he said he wanted more...

"I know." You gave him a short answer, not knowing what to say.

"I want to get to know you. I want to know everything." He told you. You were caught off guard. Why would he want to know about you?

"There's not much to know" you murmured, not wanting him to start asking about your past. 

"Let's just start with where you grew up." He quizzed you.

"I don't completely remember. I reminder finding about my abilities and trying to hide them, then I remember the Emperor finding me. The only clear memory I have is the Emperors training. I remember me and Leo were kept a secret for years until finally he needed us." The memory of being hidden was not something you liked to remember. The Emperor wasn't a great guy and you knew that. For the most part you stayed away from him.

"Interesting." He said, clearly just thinking out loud about your story. "So you don't remember anything about your childhood?" He asked again, trying to press the subject again. 

"Not really, what about you? What was your childhood like?" You asked trying to keep the questions away from you.

"I don't like talking about my childhood." He snapped at you. Almost like a defensive mechanism.

You opened your mouth to speak but were interrupted by Kylo's apology.

"I didn't mean to snap, I'm sorry. It's a habit of mine. My childhood is not something I personally like to bring up." His voice softened and he reached a hand over to hold yours. RULE NUMBER 2! You had to remind yourself. 

When the meal was finished and you had indulged in enough conversation Kylo stood and took your hand in his, leading you back to your quarters.

Once you arrived you both stood outside the door to your room for a moment. Staring into each other's eyes. You wanted to get lost in them and get lost in him but unfortunately you were trying to follow those 4 rules. But as you keep looking into his gorgeous eyes you forget all about your rules. 

"Would you like to come in?" You blurted out without thinking.

"Sure." He replied cooly and as he held your hand and lead himself in.

You both stopped in front the edge of the bed. You didn't want to speak In fear of ruining the moment.

"What would you like to do?" He asked you calmly as he put his hand on your cheek, slowly caressing it.

Jump you. Right here right now. Was what you wanted to say, and what you thought in your head.

Instead of answering his question you leaned in and kissed him, you couldn't resist him any longer. The kiss was desperate and passionate. Both of you fighting to get into the other.

"You really want this?" He asked you, making sure this was okay as he slipped his hands down to the zipper on your dress.

"Yes" you answered him and you desperately clawed to get his clothes off.

He moved your body so you were underneath him, laying down on the bed. As he lay on top of you, kissing you he reached up and pinned your wrist together above your head. He moved the pillow out of the way and his face quickly went from lust to confusion had he held up the folded piece of paper you had left under the pillow.

You reached up to grab it but he still has your wrists pinned above your head, he smirks at your attempt to get up. 

"What do we have here?" He taunts with a slight chuckle. 

"Please don't read it" you desperately beg him, which was probably the worst thing to do because it made him want to read it more. 

He unfolds the paper, and reads it over.

"Kylo Ren rule list" he reads out loud and it almost sounds like a question.

"I know, it's stupid." You say, still struggling to get out of his hold.

He looks over the list and glances up at you with a smirk on his face.

"It looks like you've broken rules 2,3 and 4, and I assume you wanted to break number 1?" He's taunting you now. Kylo moves to sit at the edge of your bed, this allows you to move over and sit next to him, you don't try and take the list from his hand because you know he'll just take it right back. 

"They're stupid, and they don't mean anything" you try to explain. 

"You made them for a reason, so I'm going to hold you to them." He tells you as he looks over at you. He has a smirk on his face.

"You're going to withhold sex from me?" You ask him. 

"Yep." He says as he stands and looks at you. "Although, I think we should cross out rules 2-4, they're meaningless and if you follow those this won't be any fun" he continues on.

You crossed out rules 2-4 in your mind and stood up, gazing into his eyes. You contemplated if you wanted a relationship with him without sex. Although the sex was good, you honestly wanted to actually get to know him. 

"Fine." you say after thinking it over and you put both your hands in his, to show you're on the same page as him.

He nodded in agreement and with his thumbs caressed your hands, and in this moment you knew you needed him more then you'd let yourself think. 

"I want you to stay the night" you said, wanting to speak your mind. 

"Then I'll stay the night"

With that you both got ready for bed. You put on a black, silky night gown and he had taken off most of his clothes and was now dressed in only his black pants. You bit your bottom lip and you couldn't help but stare at his impressive build.

You both climbed into bed and without a word he reached his arm over your body, pulling you closer to him.

You both sat like this for a couple minutes then you drifted off to sleep.


	10. Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just went on a date with Kylo Ren and after he found your list of rules (that said you can't have sex with you) He plans on holding you to that promise. Well see how long that actually lasts tho...

-DREAM-  
"Try harder" the voice said.

You were panting, your hands were placed on your knees and it was hard for you to breath. You had pushed yourself too hard, he yelled at you more but you couldn't hear him over the pounding in your head. 

"Yes master" you spoke, you hated this, how he over worked you, he expected better from you when he did nothing to help.

"HARDER" he shouted at you.

It was blurry and you couldn't breath.

"I'm trying, I promise I am" you were on the verge of tears, you couldn't do this anymore.

"You are worthless" the voice finally said.

"Worthless." The word echoed in your head over and over until you started realized that the voice was right and that's all you will ever be. Worthless. 

You woke with a jolt. You quickly sat up in bed panting. It was only a dream. You had to keep telling yourself that it was a dream or else you'd believe the voice.

You turned your head over to the side of the bed and he was there, silent and still. Kylo Ren was peacefully sleeping next to you, unaware of your nightmare.

You calmly laid back down in bed and dozed off to sleep, trying to forget the dream you just had.

-NEXT MORNING-

A knock at the door had woken you up. It was Forest. You sat up in bed and looked over. Kylo was gone, his clothes from the floor were removed and it was almost like he was never here to begin with.

"Commander?" Forest called out from behind the door.

"Yes Forest?" You replied, and with this he stepped in. He's holding his data pad in one and coffee in the other. He scurries over to you and places the coffee on the bedside table. Nervously, he steps back and starts to read your schedule off from his data pad.

"Good morning Commander. The time is currently 7:00am. Your schedule today consists of the following: an 8:00am meeting with General Hux, Supreme Leader Ren, And General Phasma. After that you have been asked to teach the young incoming stormtroopers defensive techniques. After that you have training with Supreme Leader Ren at 5:00pm." He reads off the Datapad.

"Thank you Forest" you say and he briskly walks out of your room, shutting the door behind him.

Within an hour you are ready for the day. You decided on wearing a long, tight fitted black dress and put your hair in a tight high-ponytail. Then you grabbed your lightsaber and set it in its holster.

When you walked into the meeting with Ren, Hux and Phasma they were already seated at a long conference room table. Hux glared at you and Phasma and Kylo said nothing as you sat down.

You had only met Phasma once and she seemed fine enough. She was never in your way or questioned your authority. From what you heard about her she was well respected within the base. She wore a sliver stormtrooper armer and helmet. Across her left shoulder a black piece of cloth is draped down. Her role on the base is to command and lead the stormtroopers.

Kylo is sitting next to Hux across the table from you and Phasma. He isn't wearing is mask and in fact, you notice he hasn't been wearing his mask lately. Maybe it's a new normal? You hope so because you could look at his face all day long. His face is betraying none of his emotions towards you has you sit down next to Phasma.

"Took you long enough" Hux snaps at you

You can't control yourself as you shot out your arm, using the force to shut his mouth for him. He tries to speak but it only comes out muffled sounds.

"I've had enough of your attitude General" you say comply to him while you slowly crush his windpipe, not allowing him to breath. You're desperately fighting the urge to ignite your saber and rip it through his abdomen.

"Will you be good?" you ask Hux and he nods in response. With his nod you let go of the force hold on him and he begins to speak.

"We should begin now" he states after he clears his throat.

Neither Kylo nor Phasma dare say anything but you know Kylo probably enjoyed watching Hux suffer. You smirk to yourself at the thought and Hux glances at you but continues to explain his plan. 

Hux then explains his plan on an attack on Jakku, apparently there has been word of resistance members being spotted. General Hux wants to send 3 ships full of Stormtroopers, you, Ren and Phasma to search for them.

"All my Stormtroopers are at your disposable. You can use as many as you'd like." Phasma explains to Hux who seems pleased with her response to his plan.

Kylo nods in agreement to Hux's plan and they all look at you, expecting you to either approve or deny the plan.

"Are we sure we need 3 ships full of stormtroopers? Doesn't that seem a little excessive?" You ask Hux

"I deem it necessary in this situation." Hux snaps at you

"Well General, when you deem more then what is needed it can hurt our numbers. This is why we are low on Stormtroopers." You're reasoning was right. The First Order was desperately trying to find new Stormtroopers due to shortages.

"Fine. Maybe we only need 2 ships. But if we fail due to not having enough troopers. This is on you Commander"

The rest of the meeting was just planning and you didn't say anything for the remainder of it. You were eager to leave.

When you left the conference room the time was 9:00am and you now had to train the young stormtrooper trainees.

-AFTER-

After a couple hours you had finally finished with the young Stormtroopers. They were all eager to learn and surprisingly learned quite quickly what to do.

You had some time to spare so you went to your quarters and when you went to your room a letter sat on your bed. It was from Leo.

-Leo's letter-

My apologies for sending this late, the Emperor has increased training time and is pushing me harder then he's ever done. This new change hasn't given me much time to write you. I hope all is well on Starkiller. There have been rumors of Resistance spottings on Jakku, is that true? If so what is the first order planing? Please tell me everything!

-Leo

-Your letter-

The rumors of the Resistance spottings are true. We have a plan to send myself, Kylo Ren and ships of stormtroopers down to the planet and to find them. That is the plan for the moment. Now I need to know everything about you. What sort of training has he been putting you through? Is it good or bad? I need to know so I can figure out to deal with it if I come back.

-y/n

As you set your pencil down you glance over at the clock on your bedside table. It read: 3:00pm. You had enough time to lounge around for a bit.

With boredom quickly taking over you decided it was best to grab a quick snack before your training session, then maybe you could figure out what to do with the spare time.

You walked over to the kitchen and slowly opened to door. Inside you found Forest sitting at the kitchen counter. He was enjoying a blueberry muffin and going over scheduling on his data pad.

The kitchen was relatively large for something you rarely used. When you stepped into the doorway, on your right side there was a large grey door. Upon further inspection you realized this was the door to the pantry, directly in front the door was a large breakfast bar that sat three people. On top of this table was a bowl of assorted fruits. Lastly, and most impressively was the kitchen appliances. Even though you never used any of them they were new model appliances. Including, state of the art refrigerator, oven, microwave and even to a blender and toaster.

As you walked in Forest glanced over to you. His face turned into a light pink color when you noticed your presence.

"Hello Forest." You said calmly as you stepped over to the table he was sitting at.

"Hi Commander" he greeted you sweetly.

You walked over the the fridge and grabbed a soda from it. Then you opened it, took a small sip and set it down. Now you were across from Forest at the table. You were standing and he was sitting, nervously twiddling with this thumbs.

"What is it about me that makes you so nervous?" You asked him, annoyed by how tense he got around you.

You looked up at you surprised and quickly replied. "I mean this is a kind way but Commander, you are very intimidating."

You were a little surprised by his honesty but definitely pleased with his answer.

"What makes me intimidating?" You quizzed him, wanting to know exactly what causes his immediate stress for the sight of you.

"You hold immense power and if I'm completely honest I'm afraid you'll use it on me" he was referring to the force, and technically you had used it on him before but it was an accident.

"Forest, i will never use the force on you, and I will never hurt you. I need you to understand this. If you have to work for me you need to be able to trust me." You told him.

"I understand" he said plainly

"Forest, I want you to be able to trust me. So what can I do to help with that?" You truly wanted him to trust you, because you were tired of him always being scared around you.

"Maybe you could tell me about your past?" He suggested, but in a tone that wasn't trying to push you to answer.

You sighed and thought for a moment. You really didn't like talking about your past but if it meant you wouldn't have to see him squirm around you every time he saw you maybe it would be worth it to skim over he story, tell only the good parts.

"Okay, well I was a young child when I discovered I had the force. I don't remember much about my parents but I do remember them wanting me to hide it. After about a year of me carelessly playing around with the force, the Emperor found me. First, it was in my dreams then he would visit me. Eventually, he persuaded me to join him, train with him and become more powerful then I thought I could ever become." You skimmed over the story of your past, purposely skipping over the parts where it makes you look like a monster because unlike Kylo Ren, Snoke, and especially Palpatine, you didn't think of yourself as a monster because the truth is you aren't. You still had access to your very human emotions.

Forest seemed satisfied with your story and both of you sat in a comfortable silence as you drank your soda and he ate his muffin.

"You're turn." You said, breaking the silence

"There's not much to say. Truthfully, I don't remember my parents or my childhood. The farthest memory I can recall is watching the stormtroopers training as a child. Me and my old friends would sneak off to watch them train." He recalls the memory with a smile.

"Where are your friends now?" You curiously asked him.

"I'm not too sure, I think one is an engineer and the other is a pilot."

"Thank you Forest" you thanked him and left the kitchen to get ready for your training.

After dressing in your usual training attire (black leggings and a black tank top) you briskly walked down to the training center where you met Kylo.

He was standing by the door waiting for you. When he saw you he opened the door and motioned you inside.

When you stepped inside you noticed the set up was completely different from usual. In the middle of the room mats have been set up and the room was completely cleared.

Kylo finally broke the silence "Today we will be directly working with hand to hand combat. We won't use any weapons nor the force" when he finished his sentence took a moment to look over at him. His golden eyes stared down at you and his black hair was perfectly in place. You couldn't help but notice how perfect he looked in his black short sleeved shirt and black pants.

Get your shit together. You sternly scolded yourself. You can't let him get to you. Not now and definitely not while training.

You nodded and stepped on the mat waiting for his instruction.

"We will begin will simple fighting techniques" he said as he stepped onto the mat.

"When facing an opponent without a weapon it's important to understand each and every move. You have to be able to predict every move they will make before they make it." He paused to see if you were paying attention then continued. "If I swung a punch to try and hit your cheek, you would then duck to avoid getting hit. As we proceed onto this you have to keep what moves I make, and I will make in mind." He explains then tells you to start.

You first start by getting yourself into a fighting stance, then you make your move. First aiming for his abdomen, you figured it would be the easiest to take him down if he had been hit lower first. When you swung he grabbed your arm and twisted it across your body as he spun you the other direction. He was strong and he put up a good fight but the Emperor had trained you well in dealing with larger opponents, although his training involved a saber.

You reacted by kicking his shin and turning back around to face him, before he could react to your kick you then repeated your first move, this time you were successful. He crouched over in slight pain but recovered quickly. Just as soon as he got back up he started to fight again. He went to punch you in your stomach but you spun out of the way and went to stand behind him, before he could react you kicked his legs from underneath him and he was down.

"Good work" was all he had to say as he stood up.

You were panting with both hands on your knees, hunched over. You could feel the sweat pouring down your back but besides that you felt great. You had beat him and it felt amazing. You both stared into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity but it was amazing.

Finally, you reached to open the door and leave but his voice stopped you as he called out your name.

You turned around and answered him "what is it?" You asked

"Tonight at 7pm, I want to show you something." Was all he said has he walked past you and out the door.


	11. The Stars

"Tonight at 7, I want to show you something" his voice was ringing in your ear the entire time as you rush back to your quarters, excited. 

Your mind was racing with questions and you couldn't help yourself from feeling excited. You skipped all the way back to your quarters and you were met with Forest outside the door to your room.

"Hello Forest!" You greeted him with a smile

He eyed you with a concerned look but didn't confront you about it. He nodded and went back to his room.

You look over at the clock on your bedside table and it reads: 5:45pm. Your number one priority was to shower then get dressed.

-Time: 6:30-  
After your shower and finding something to wear, you then curled your hair and put on some light makeup. When you had finished the time reads: 6:57pm. He would be here any second.

You rushed over to your vanity and quickly fluffed and fixed your hair, you skimmed your hands over your long silky black dress and fiddled with the necklace he gave to you.

A knock at the door interrupted you. You briskly walked over and open it up. When you opened the door you found Kylo Ren staring back at you. His wavy black hair was slightly damp and his beautiful hazel eyes looked up and down your body, admiring the way you looked. 

"Nice necklace" he commented and you held it up.

"Oh, this old thing" you teased him and giggled. How does he make me like this? you asked yourself.

"We should get going" as he said this he turned and starting walking away. You had to jog to catch up with him, his strides are long and fast probably due to the high difference between the two of you and how his legs are far longer then yours.

Once you caught up with him, you couldn't help but interrogate him about what you two will be doing.

"Where are we going?" you asked him. He ignored you and kept walking. Rude. "What are we going to do?" You thought maybe if you asked him another question he'd answer this time. Again, no response. One more. "Kylo! Where the fuck are we going?" You asked him, now you were annoyed.

Finally, he turned. Now he was annoyed with you. Shit.

"You'll see when we get there" that's all he said before he turned and kept walking, again you had to speed up your pace to be able to walk beside him.

Finally after a couple minutes you both arrived at the hanger. Why the hanger? You thought to yourself. What an odd place for a date. Maybe this ain't a date. You were deep in thought when he grabbed your hand, leading you to a ship.

Outside the ship was a lower ranking officer. He stood straight with his hands tightly clasped behind his back.

"Supreme Leader, the ship is prepped and ready for takeoff." The man informed Kylo and he was off.

So Kylo wanted to go for a ride on his space ship. A little odd but I guess men do love their toys.

"What are we doing on your ship?" You asked, you couldn't think of anything you two could do.

"Sit down and be patient." He was getting agitated by your impatience. As he said this he motioned you to sit next to him and you did.

The next five minutes were him preparing for take off. Once everything was completely prepared he clicked some over head buttons and started the engine.

As the engines started up he reached a hand over to yours. As he held your hand in his you both just looked into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment of pure bliss.

Then, the ship took motion. It's accelerating movement pressed you up against your seat and as the ship finally took off the ground and in the air you could help but stare in awe. You'd been on ships before but you never truly focused on what happened outside. It had always been strictly for a professional reason but this was different.

After a couple of minutes the ship ceased its movement and stayed suspended within the galaxy. Everything was perfectly still and quiet. Kylo finally got up from his seat and held out his hand for you to follow.

As you took his hand he lead you to a large window. It was here where you could truly observe the stars. Everything was so perfect. You turned to look at him and he was staring back at you. Watching your every movement in a complete trance. It was as if you were the only woman in the galaxy that mattered to him.

You couldn't help yourself from leaning into him and planting your lips on his. The kiss was gentle and sweet, full of love and care. Finally, you pulled away and he put his arm around you.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much Kylo" you had on the widest smile in the galaxy. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Suddenly, a transmission from the base broke your amazing moment with Kylo.

"Supreme Leader, there have been more sightings of Resistance personnel on Jakku, we need to act soon" it was Hux. Hux had ruined your perfect moment.

"We should head back to Base" Kylo sounded disappointed and honestly you were too.

You both sat back down and strapped yourselves in.

"Sorry it got cut short" Kylo apologized to you.

"It's okay, not even the annoying red head can ruin this night" you joked and both of you let out slight laughs.

When you had landed and Kylo was about to walk you back to your quarters he broke the silence.

"I don't have to deal with Hux until the morning, do you want to come back to my quarters" he paused and studied you while you thought about his offer. Before you could open your mouth to speak he interrupted you. "To sleep- of course" he gave the smallest smile as he said this.

"Sure" you answered him but inside you were squealing like a little girl.

Kylo lead you all the way to his quarters and when you arrived at the two large double doors he lead you inside.

His room was massive, it had almost the same layout as your room but maybe twice the size. He has a large king size bed complete with black silky sheets and a black headboard to match.

He eyed you intently as you examined his room. You awkwardly stood beside his bed waiting for his instructions.

He went into the bathroom to what you assumed, get dressed for bed but after a minute you figured out it was to shower when you heard the running water.

After a minute of him being in the shower and your boredom quickly taking over you decided to join him.

You smoothly unzipped your dress and quickly let it fall to the ground then you slipped off your panties and unclipped your bra. You stepped out of your dress and took off your necklace. You carefully placed it on his bedside table then you tip toed into the bathroom. You closed the door quietly, hoping he wouldn't here.

The first thing you noticed was the musty warm air and the fog of the mirror. You wiped your hand over the mirror to clear a spot for you to be able to look at yourself. You quickly fixed your hair then slipped into the shower behind him.

He noticed immediately and turned to face you. You couldn't stop yourself from biting down on your lip until it bleed. You had to stop yourself from pouncing on him somehow. He noticed your lip bleeding and he took is thumb and slowly swiped it across your bottom lip, then he stuck his thumb in his mouth, licking away your blood.

You couldn't believe how hot this man was being. You took a step closer to him, desperately trying to stop yourself from kissing him. You noticed your struggle and put one hand at your cheek, and the other on your waist, pulling you closer to him.

It was then that he kissed you, finally giving you the spark you needed to break your only rule. The kissing was desperate and needy. You needed this kiss and you needed him.

He grabbed your bottom with his hands and lifted you up. He stepped back, and your ass was met with the shower wall as you wrapped your legs around him. He broke your kiss and leaned into your ear.

"We have a rule" he whispered in your ear.

"Fuck the rule" you said as you let out a moan.

His lips moved down to your jawline then your neck, his kiss was viscous and he needed you probably more then you needed him right now.

You looked down at his awaiting length. You almost wanted to beg him to put it inside you. He immediately noticed this and decided to take advantage of your lust.

"You want this?" He teased as he stroked himself. You were practically drooling for him to insert himself in you.

"Yes please" you wined. You really needed this now.

"Yes please what?" He teased again, stroking faster.

"Yes please, Supreme Leader" you begged him.

"Good girl, now tell me how much you need this cock" he prompted you again.

"I need it so bad sir" you really needed this now.

"Good girl" was all he said as he inserted his hard, long length inside you.

You moaned as he dug himself deeper inside you. Then he started moving, it started out slow and gentle then became fast and hard.

Your hands found their way to his hair, running through his waves as he kissed your jawline. His pounding had become reckless and sloppy but it felt so good. You let out a series of loud moans and unintelligible noises and he groaned.

He gripped you harder from behind and you knew he was getting close, but so were you. You moan loudly and he brought one of his hand to wrap around your throat.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" He asks, pounding into you harder. 

"Yes. Oh god- yes" You say as each of his thrusts get you closer to your climax

Eventually, he found his release and you did the same. 

After your sex he grabs the shampoo from off the shelf and holds it up to you. 

"Can I wash you?" He asks and you nod, giving him permission. 

He dumped some of the shampoo on his hand and started rubbing it in your hair. When it was all washed out you kissed his cheek and stepped out of the shower. You figured it was better then staying until it got awkward.

You grabbed a towel from the rack and rapped it around yourself and then grabbed a second one, wrapping it around your wet hair. Then you sat at the edge of his bed waiting from him to finish his shower.

After about 5 minutes you heard the water finally shut off and the bathroom door opened and Kylo stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, it showed his deep V-line.

"Hello there" he greeted you when he noticed you sitting on his bed.

"Hi" you muttered nervously as if you hadn't seen this man naked 5 minutes ago.

He stepped over into is closet and grabbed a black t-shirt and black pants. He slipped on his pants then threw you the black t-shirt.

"I didn't think you'd have anything to wear to bed, so you can wear one of my shirts." He explained.

You thanked him and slipped in on then slipped into bed, eventually he did the same. As he went to lay in the bed he put his arm around you and pulled you closer. He played with your hair as you finally drifted off to sleep.

-Y/N'S DREAM-  
It was dark, you opened your eyes slightly. You could sense that you weren't alone. Someone was watching you. Then you heard it. The sound of a lightsaber igniting. You saw the green light from the saber and instinctively turned to see who it was.

You turned in the bed and saw an old man, he looked deranged and you were scared. Scared for your life for what he might do to you. Out of pure instinct you grabbed your lightsaber from the bedside table and the blue light was against the green light of the other mans saber.

You shot up out of bed. What the fuck was that. That wasn't you in the dream but it felt as if it had happened to you.

Kylo woke up from your sudden movement.

"What's wrong?" He asked you as he sat up next to you. His hand started stroking your back, this was his attempt at comforting you.

"I just had a nightmare, I'm okay" you tried to reassure him.

"Show me" he said

"What?" You replied confused

"Show me the dream"

You reached your hands on either side of his head and closed your eyes as you put the nightmare you just had in his head.

When you opened your eyes you noticed his face looked as if you had just put your lightsaber through his heart.

"What's wrong?" You asked concerned.

"Nothing." He plainly said has he layed back down in bed. You soon followed.

Then you realized why he had looked that way when you had shown him the dream. It was him. He had experienced this.

You had only heard stories of when he was training as a Jedi, but you realized what you saw was the awakening of Kylo Ren.

You looked over to see him and he was fast asleep, unaware of your realization.


	12. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are a badass and in this chapter we are planing for a mission.

You get up before your alarm and you feel weirdly refreshed. It's been two days since you spent the night at Kylo's quarters and you are feeling amazing. 

Forest walks into your room to wake you up but he notices you're already up and dressed for the day.

"Good morning Commander" he greets you with a smile.

"Hey Forest! What's my schedule for today?" You asked him. This had become a routine for you. Forest comes in usually wakes you then goes over your schedule. It was nice to finally have a constant routine going.

On Exegol, Palpatine would wake you and Leo up at random times then make you each do different training each day. He used to say it was for your benefit because when you go on mission's you don't wake up at certain times. 

Your train of thought was derailed by Forest going over your schedule.

"The time is currently 7am. Today you have a training session with Ren at 8am then the final meeting with Hux, Phasma and Ren about your mission to Jakku at 1pm and the rest of the day is free for you to decide." He explained to you.

"Thank you Forest." You said as he left the room.

Even though, it's 7am you thought it would be more productive if you went to the training room early.

You quickly got dressed and left to go to the training room. As usual, the walk wasn't too long and once you got there you were let inside by the stormtroopers.

The first thing you noticed was that the mats were set up. He must have come in here last night or earlier this morning and set up for today's training. You figured he must have planned to do either some more hand to hand combat or you'd finally get to battle him with a lightsaber.

You figured there wasn't much you could do in the main training room so you went down the hall to where you'd lift weights and use the treadmill.

This room was about the same size as the main training area but had none of the battle training tools as the other room. Instead it was for body building. This room included treadmills, dumbbells, and other exercise equipment.

For the next 45 minutes you lifted weights, ran on the treadmill and focused on pushups, sit-ups, crunches, and pull ups.

Eventually, you figured it was time to head into the main training room to wait for Kylo.

When you stepped into the room he was waiting for you. He was standing on the mat with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hello" he greeted you

"Hey" you muttered, a little nervous for what he might have planned.

"Today we will be focusing on Lightsaber combat." As he said this you joined him on the mat.

You grabbed your lightsaber from its holster and positioned yourself into a fighting stance.

"We aren't using real lightsabers today" he said to you.

"Why?" You asked, a little confused, you'd been used to using your real saber when training because the Emperor didn't care if you got hurt or not. His motto was "if you were weak enough to die or get hurt, you don't deserve to be trained"

"I don't want you to get hurt" he explained to you

"What about me hurting you" you mumbled, not wanting him to hear but he did anyway

"Not likely" he rolled his eyes at you, now he's just cocky.

"Wanna bet?" You challenged him.

"Maybe next time, but today I want to actually train you." This was a little disappointing but you understand why he wouldn't want to play around, you both had to go to Jakku tomorrow and it was a stressful mission.

He handed you a plastic lightsaber and then got into a fighting position with his own fake lightsaber.

You moved first. You stroked downwards and he quickly blocked you. He was pushing his fake saber against yours, aggressively fighting back. He wasn't going easy on you, so you had to give it your all. It's difficult to fight someone as large as Kylo Ren but the Emperor and given you a few tricks to defeat someone who was larger then you.

First, you strike the stomach, then you kick them out from under their knees. Usually, by this time the opponent is down and all you have to do is strike your saber through their abdomen or the occasional neck.

You used this move but Kylo was quick to defend himself, he used the fake saber and swung it over his head and into your chest. You attempted to block him but the attempt was unsuccessful. He had won.

You two fought again, this time you were able to pin him down on the mat and press the fake lightsaber to his throat. He dropped his saber as a sign of giving up.

"That should be good for today" he told you, probably embarrassed that you had beat him.

"That's it?" You asked, it was a little surprising he ended training so early. It wasn't as if you needed the training but it did help and you had a mission tomorrow.

"Yes. You're ready for tomorrow. Plus, we have a meeting and we need to shower." At least he had confidence in your fighting capabilities.

With that you both left the room. You immediately went to your quarters and to your room. The time on the clock read: 9am.

You ripped off your clothes and shoes and climbed in the shower. You turned the water as hot as it goes and stepped inside.

After you had cleaned yourself and shaved to your liking, you stepped out of the shower. You wrapped a towel around your hair then slipped on your black silky robe.

A knock at your door interrupted you from getting dressed. You were still in your robe so you opened the door.

Forest stood staring back at you. "Hello Forest!" You happily greeted him, you motioned him to come inside.

"Hi Commander, I just came by to see if I could get you anything for breakfast?"

"Yes, please. Anything would be fine thank you." You instructed him.

With that he turned and left the room.

You stepped into your closet and slipped on a long black gown. Then you blow dried your hair and put it in a high pony tail.

Another knock came at your door as you strapped on your black high heels. You assumed it was Forest.

"Come in Forest." With this he stepped inside.

"Commander, your breakfast is ready and is on the kitchen table. I made pancakes and bacon."

"Will you be eating with me as well?" You asked him

"If you'd like then yes" he replied.

Your meal with Forest was really nice and even though you had finished your meal rather quickly, you and Forest stayed for a while as you had a deep conversation about your training with the Emperor. When it was over Forest cleared off your plates and checked his data pad.

"Commander it's 12:45, you could probably head down to the conference room."

"Thank you Forest! I'll see you when I get back, then we can continue our conversation."

You sat up and left your quarters. You had a wide smile on your face but it quickly vanished when you realized the impression you had to make on people. You had to represent the Emperor and smiling is not something he trained you to do. In fact, he banned it. The only time you got to smile was around Leo.

Your arrival to the conference room was meet with two stormtroopers who opened the door at the sight of you.

When you walked in it was the same layout as last time, Hux and Kylo sitting next to each-other and then Phasma across from them. You took a seat next to Phasma and Hux cleared his voice.

"Let's begin, shall we." Hux prompted as he began talking about the plans.

The plans for tomorrow were simple. You fly in with 2 ships full of stormtroopers go through the town and find the Resistance members and kill them or take them in for interrogation. On the record there have been sightings of two males and one female. Their names are unclear to you but you knew what they looked like as if you'd known them all your life.

"Any objections for tomorrow?" Hux questioned.

Both Phasma and Kylo nodded and you did too. You didn't have the energy to put up a fight with Hux right now.

Hux then dismissed everyone and you were free to go back to your quarters but you didn't want to. Instead your legs lead you into the training room.

It was darker then usual because no one was using it. You walked inside and went directly to the mat that was laying out. Beside it was a hologram machine. These were used when you wanted to train by yourself. You turned it on and selected the difficulty level easy (you are still wearing a dress and heels and didn't want to push yourself too hard). The hologram turned on and started to battle. You quickly pulled out your saber and ignited it.

After your little battle with the hologram you shut it off and turned to leave but someone had been watching you. Kylo.

You gasped at the sight of him, he had definitely caught you off guard.

"Hi" you muttered to him and you walked over to him.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked you softly.

"I just thought I could practice a little more." You explained. The truth is that you'd knew you'd be bored in your room but this explanation sounded better.

"Mhmm" he hummed.

You went to step around him but he stopped you by grabbing your wrist.  
You looked up at his confused and he smashed his lips into yours, it was aggressive and after a few seconds you pulled away.

"We leave at 9am tomorrow morning, be ready" he instructed you.

"Yes sir" you said playfully as you stepped out of the training room and turned to walk into your quarters.

Once you arrived in your room you quickly slipped off all your clothes and put on your silky black nightgown. As you climbed into bed the only thought going through your mind was how excited you were to go on the mission to Jakku. This would be your first mission with the First Order and you wanted to do well.

You went over the plan in your head a dozen times and you thought over every little detail. Tomorrow will be a success. And you knew it.


	13. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mission time :)

You get up well before your alarm clock and you even have enough time to go for a run. Today is the day. Today you would finally get to go on your first mission as a member of the First Order. It was a dream come true and it was finally happening. You were ready. All your training had led to this and you were excited.

Right on schedule, Forest knocks on the door to wake you. He quietly steps inside and he jumps back a little bit when he sees that you're up.

"Good morning Commander. My apologies, I wasn't aware you were awake." He stammers, and you just can't seem to comprehend why he gets so nervous around you.

"It's okay Forest. Do you have the plan for this morning?" You ask him, wanting him to stop being so anxious around you.

"Yes." He answers and looks at his datapad, reading off the plan. "Hux requests you at the hanger at 8:30am. He has made a note to be fully prepared." Forest explains to you. 

"Of course. Sounds perfect. You get the day off today Forest but I assume you'd be ready if I need you when I get back. Is that understood?"

"Yes Commander" he muttered as he turned and left you to get ready.

You glance at the bedside table clock and it reads: 7:00am. You didn't have enough time to shower but you definitely had enough time to get ready. You get up out of bed and walk over to your closet. 

You step into your closet and grabbed your clothes. Today you wouldn't be wearing a dress. You'd be wearing a black body suit and a black cloak.

The black suit is fitted to your body type but isn't too tight to where you can't move. Along with the black suit you also have a black cloak in which you can use to blend in. It has a large hood you can easily use to hide your face from unsuspecting resistance fighters. 

Lastly, you strapped on your holster with your lightsaber and quickly put on your black boots.

After the small walk to the hanger you finally met up with Hux at one of the ships. Phasma was over instructing the stormtroopers of the plan and Kylo was no where to be seen.

"We will be departing in 10 minutes." He paused and looked around scanning the hanger for something. He holds up his wrist to check the time as he impatiently taps his foot against the newly shinned floors. "Have you seen Ren?" He asks you, sounding annoyed.

"Not today." You quickly answer, not wanting to give Hux a reason to be mad at you. 

"This is ridiculous, he needs to arrive on time." Hux starts rambling, "instead he acts like a child, so immature." His rant is cut short but the loud, quick clicking of Kylo Ren's boots against the shiny black tile floor and Hux stops talking as soon as he hears it.

"Are you talking about me Hux?" Kylo confronts Hux. His modified voice is back and so is his mask.

"No sir." Hux says mockingly but he doesn't disrespect him further. 

Kylo then turns to you. "Go get Phasma, tell her we are ready and to round up her stormtroopers, then I want you to join us on the first ship."

Without a second of hesitation you quickly scurry over to Phasma and tell her it's time to go. She instructs her stormtroopers to board, then turns to walk into the first ship.

You take your place next to Kylo and for the entire ride everyone is silent. No one speaks until you hear the ship land and the hatch doors open, revealing the planet of Jakku.

"Stay close to me." Kylo instructs you as he leans in close to your ear.

You nodded and followed him off the ship. The first thing you noticed is the stormtroopers ripping people from their homes, killing the ones that don't comply to their demands. The sound of blasters are everywhere and you follow Kylo out and around the violence. You try to ignore it but it's hard when you know so many innocent lives will be lost just because of one resistance fighter. Is it really worth it? 

"We've gotten word they've been staying in here." He says, interrupting your train of thought as he points to a larger hut in the middle of the city. 

You took a quick look inside the hut and you noticed a table in the middle of it. On the right side there are three small cots lined up and various items scattered around, someone has made camp here.

You both step into the hut and you immediately notice blueprints scattered on the table, you walk over to them and look them over. 

"Look at these." You call Kylo over. 

He leans over to look at the blueprint as he presses himself into you. Just enough so you can feel his bulge. He leans down, the cold metal of his helmet pressed against your neck.

"These are blue prints of the Resistance base." He tells you.

"Should we take them?" You ask him, unsure if the map would mean anything.

"It wouldn't matter if we did because we don't know what planet they're on. But just in case, yes we should." He grabs the map off the counter and folds it up, then he places it inside his cloak. 

You hear a crash from outside the door and you both rush to see who it is. Then you see them: one of the boys had a blaster in his hands and he was going to shoot. Then behind him was a girl. She had a blue lightsaber.

You and Kylo both ignited your lightsabers and were prepared for a fight. The girl came straight for you while the guy was trying to fight Kylo. You knew who was going to win that one.

The girl was quick to strike you but you were highly trained. She started by trying to aim for your head but you were able to block her attack. You quickly swung for her abdomen but she was quick to respond, moving away from the path of your lightsaber. Eventually, after a couple minutes of fighting her you could tell she was getting tired. She wasn't trained for combat for long periods of time but you were. The Emperor had made you a killing machine, his own little warrior.

"You're getting tired Scavenger." You taunted, knowing it might throw her off.

"I'm fine. But you won't be." She says, and she swings hard for your arm but you were able to easily dodge it. 

You mockingly laughed. "I can feel your strength. You could be an amazing asset to the Order." You tell her. You can feel the force energy from her. Her anger makes it strong but she's already quite strong for someone untrained.

"I don't want to be one of you!" She yells angrily and out of breath as she tries to strike you again but she misses. 

She was getting tired and you both knew it. She gave it her all and her all wasn't good enough. You went for a final strike to her heart but then you felt it. She had struck you with her saber. It was in your lower stomach so it wasn't going to kill you but it was enough to where you couldn't fight back. As soon as she had struck you she had left.

You reach for where she had struck you and you see your blood, it's staining your clothes. You wondered how long until you passed out from blood loss, you deducted that you only had a few minutes until you passed out and if you weren't found by then you'd die.

Your survival instincts kicked in and your brain was telling you to find someone. You knew getting out of the hut would be your best option so you clutched onto your stomach and limped out of the hut.

You walked out of the hut defeated. And you spotted Kylo. The girl and the guy had run off to a ship and were now flying away. They had gotten away. At this moment you decided that she and everything she loved was going to die. Something in you clicked and would never return. The girl is going to die no matter what. You swore to yourself.

Your vision was going blurry and your wound ached, the intense pain and blood loss was getting to you. You knew you wouldn't have long before you passed out or even died. You needed medical attention and you needed it soon. You tried to walk back to the ship but you fell to your knees. You could barley make out a black shadow that came up to you.

He screamed your name and put his hand on your shoulder. The black shadow then picked you up and started carrying you away. Were you dying? Is this what death is like? You asked yourself. Quickly, you descended into unconsciousness.


	14. Fault

-KYLO POV-  
I thought she was fine. I was fighting Finn and I look over and it seems that she was doing fine so I didn't think to worry. 

Eventually, had run and I took a second to glance at her before I thought to stop him. That's when I saw it. Rey had struck her right in the stomach. I looked back over at Finn and he had gotten to the ship they had planned to escape on, Rey had also gotten on the ship. 

I knew I had a choice to make, either her or the resistance. I knew which one to make without even a second of hesitation. 

I turn and face her. She's kneeling in the sand, clutching at her wound. Her eyes are filling with tears and I know she doesn't have much time. I rush over and try to grab her attention but she's probably in shock and isn't registering my voice. She sways slightly back and forth and I know she'll soon fall unconscious. I picked up her wounded body before she could faint and I ran to the ship. She needed medical help and fast. 

The panic filled me and in that moment I finally knew what you truly meant to him. All it took was seeing her mostly dead body to realize it. I loved her. I want to take care of her. I wanted to grow old with her. She means everything and If I lose her now I'd be lost. I need her and I will not let some scavenger take her from me. 

When the ship finally landed I ran as fast as I could to the medbay. The doctors and nurses rushed to her aid to stop the bleeding. After about two hours they had successfully stopped the bleeding and bandaged her up. I stayed the entire time to make sure she was okay.

The doctors finally gave me the all clear to see her. When the doctor had come to talk to me I was hunched over in a chair in the waiting room, holding my mask in my hands.

"Sir." The doctor said to get my attention.

I look up, eager for a report about how she's doing.

"She's still unconscious but if you'd like you can see her now." The doctor had told me and I jumped up. 

I rubbed my eyes as I stood up to follow the doctor to her room. When I walked in I had to stop myself from letting tears form in my eyes. I didn't want to cry especially when there are others around.

I sat with her the entire night until a nurse finally interrupted me to tell me I had a meeting.

"Sir." The nurse had said to get my attention, just like the doctor.

I look up at her and I must be glaring because she flinches.

"General Hux told me to come get you. He said you two had a meeting." She explained and I sent her away.

I leaned down and in case she could hear me I whispered in her ear "I'll be back" with that I turned and left her hospital room.

-Your POV-

You wake up in a white room. You slowly squint, then flutter your eyes open. It's bright. Too bright. The light is almost blinding. You search around at your surroundings. The sound of a beeping, coming from a machine. You glance around your body, you are in a hospital bed. A white bandage is across your lower stomach and there are tubes everywhere.

Around the room there are two other people. Both wearing white uniforms. You try and take a peak at their names but you can't get a clear view. One of the people look over at you as they fix your bandage.

"You're awake!" They observe. Your head pounds with the sound of their loud voice.

You want to say something back but you don't have the energy to speak. You feel absolutely drained.

All you want to do is go back to sleep but you can't. The feeling of hatred is clouding your mind from shutting up. You need to kill the girl that did this to you. She deserves to pay for what she did. Your vision turns red and your clench your fists together at the thought of her.

The sound of footsteps stops your thoughts. The footsteps get closer and soon another person walks in. He has a stethoscope around his neck and a clip board in his hands. He looks pleased you're awake. 

"Commander, I see you've woken up" you nod in response because it's all you have energy for.

"Do you know where you are?" The man asks again. This time you shake your head "no"

"You are in the medbay, you were badly injured on Jakku. You have a lightsaber wound in your lower abdomen. It's not too bad and should heal rather quickly with our modern technology but you will be restricted." You couldn't exactly comprehend what he was saying. Your brain was still cloudy from the medication and you had just woken up. The only clear part was 'medbay' and 'Jakku' but you could fill in the rest.

The one thing you could comprehend is that you didn't want to be here, stuck in the medbay. Emperor Palpatine once told you that weakness is the source for the fall of many great siths before you and you didn't want your weaknesses to show. 

"I want to go back to my quarters" you finally built up the energy to say.

"You will be able to do that in a couple days, but until then we want to keep you here." The doctor tries to explain to you.

"No. I need to go back to my quarters" You mumble, trying to get the tubes out of you, wanting to get up. You were desperate to find the girl and kill her. Revenge is what you needed, not any medical attention.

You remember at one of your first trainings with the Emperor that he taught you the importance of using your anger to fuel your power and right now you were full of rage and you were ready to use it.

"Revenge is your best tool. The anger fuels your power and makes you better" you can still hear his raspy voice echoing in your head. His lessons are a constant reminder of why your here.

You needed to get your revenge. Even the thought of her face sends you into over drive. As you think about her you unknowingly were clutching your fists, you were tightening your grip like a pulse. This doctor was keeping you from your revenge and it made your vision go red, the anger was taking over and you were struggling to fight the urge to make him fly across the room out of pure aggression, but you didn't know if you had enough energy to use the force.

"Commander, please just stay one night then you can go back to your room." You thought about it and out of pure exhaustion agreed to stay one night.

"Fine. One night. That's it." You agreed and he sighed of relief that you wouldn't fight him, at least not today.

When he and the other person left you quickly found yourself drifting off to sleep.

"She's fine. Can we go now?" You heard Hux's voice say. 

"No." You heard Kylo reply back, not letting Hux leave.

Reluctantly you fluttered your eyes open and looked up at them. Hux's eyes looked over your body in disgust and Kylo had his helmet on so you couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling.

"What do you need?" Your voice rasped.

"Ren insisted we come by and check on your well being." Hux explained harshly. What a dick. You're the one hurt and he acts like it's an inconvenience for him.

"Oh." Was all you had the energy to say at this point.

Kylo scoffed at Hux "Just leave Hux. Go make yourself useful" he said annoyed at Hux's attitude.

Now it was just you and Kylo and you didn't have enough strength to say anything, so you just laid down in the med bay bed staring up at him. Both of you content on the comfortable silence.

Kylo sat down in a chair that was placed next to your medbay bed and ripped off his helmet, carelessly discarding it on the table next to him.

You both sat in a comfortable silence and finally, he put in hand in yours. Squeezing it, holding it as if you were going to fade away in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He said tears filling his eyes.

"Why?" You asked him confused, knowing what happened wasn't his fault.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." A single tear left his eye and you couldn't stop the waterfall of emotions that flooded you.

"Don't say that Kylo." You wanted to tell him that it's not his fault and that you know it wasn't because it was her fault not his. But you didn't have the energy.

"You almost died because of me. I almost lost you." He laid his head down on the crook of your neck. You reached a hand up and started stroking his soft wavy hair.

You both sat like that for about an hour until he finally got up and left, leaving you with your thoughts and your overwhelming exhaustion. You soon drifted off into peaceful sleep.


	15. Out of the Medbay

"Commander, you haven't been cleared to leave the medbay yet." The doctor tries to reason with you as you try and get up.

"It's been two days doctor. It's time for me to go to my quarters now. I'm feeling much better and you said when I feel better I can spend the rest of my recovery in my room." You argue with the doctor.

"Commander please." He's desperate to get you back into bed but he know nothing he says will do any good. 

"I need to leave this awful hospital room." You continued to argue with the doctor. 

You felt bad for arguing but you really couldn't stand to be stuck in this room any longer. It had been two days since you were placed in the med-bay and you desperately wanted to go back to your room and to your normal life. You hated being suck here, unable to do anything useful with yourself.

"Commander, just one more night then you can go back to your regular room." He had promised this since the morning you had woken up after the fight. It had been two days since then.

"Fine. One more night and then that's it." You were too tired to argue any further with the doctor because you knew he would win.

Now you had overstayed your promised time and you were ready to leave as soon as possible. 

The sound of Kylo's boots puts an end to your argument with the doctor.

"What is all the commotion about?" He asks the doctor. He looks at you then the doctor, you can almost feel the glare from beyond the mask.

"Sir, she wants to be discharged when she's not healed yet." The doctor explains, seemingly more nervous now that Kylo's here.

Snitch. You think as you cross your arms.

"Is there anyway we could have her discharged and a doctor sent with her?" Kylo was trying to negotiate with the doctor. At least he's on your side.

The doctor looked between you and Ren. You knew he couldn't argue with Kylo's orders but he also didn't think you should be discharged.

The doctor paused for a moment, thinking about his options. And then after a moment of deliberation he finally answered.

"Yes sir, that can be arranged." The doctor nodded and left the room.

Kylo walked over to your bed and crossed his arms as he shook his head at you.

"You can't argue with the experts." He scolds you as if you were a child.

"I can when the expert acts like an idiot." You snap back at him annoyed that he's scolding you.

Kylo smirks at your response and sits down in the chair next to your bed, he checks if anyone is watching and when he sees it's all clear he puts his hand in yours.

"Don't worry Darling, I'll get you out of here soon." He reassures you. You smile and nod at him.

He lets go of your hand and sits back in the chair, examining you. You probably looked absolutely disgusting. You could tell your hair was matted and dirty, you probably smelled like terrible and your breath probably smelled as if something had died. If he thought you looked as gross as you felt he didn't show it.

The doctor knocked on the door then came in without warning. He was accompanied by an older lady, her grey-ish blonde hair was slicked back into a bun and she wore a neat white button up dress. She was easily 10 years older then Kylo and had grey hair already growing from her scalp.

"This is Nurse Rose. She will be your caretaker until you fully heal." The doctor introduced you.

The Nurse smiled at you and waited for your response. You hated that they wanted someone to take care of you. You knew that you could take care of yourself if you wanted to, but mostly you hated feeling vulnerable.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter." You used what energy you had left to force the sentence into Kylo's head. He turned and looked at you.

"Yes you do. And watch your language." He replied back in your head.

"Or what?" You challenged him. This was getting fun but it was interrupted by an awkward cough from the doctor.

"Fine." You finally agreed. "Get me out of this bed." The doctor and nurse gawked at you. Idiots. "NOW!" You screamed to get their attention.

The nurse and doctor rushed over to you and you swung your legs over the side of the bed. Once you were standing up, Kylo came from behind and placed his hand on your back.

"Thank you" you said to him using the force.

The nurse sat you in a wheelchair and finally wheeled you to your quarters. The walk (or roll I guess) to your room was in complete silence. To amuse yourself you decided to get into the nurses head. You wanted to see what she thought about you.

"I hope she doesn't kill me" was the first thought that came to you. 

You snickered and she stopped and looked down at you.

She looked down at you confused but you didn't say anything to her. 

The nurse brought you to your quarters and she tried to help you out of your wheelchair but you wouldn't let her, this routine of you telling her you're fine when she tried to help continued for the whole night. 

The rest of the night was spent arguing with the nurse because you didn't want her help, then excepting that you actually needed her. You showered, ate, then you finally got to see Forest.

After the nurse had put you to bed she left and you were finally free to sleep. Before you could rest, Forest knocked on the door.

"Come in." You called out.

Forest stepped inside your room and stood by your bed. "Commander, I need to assign a time for the nurse to come by and take care of you." You pondered when she could come over. You knew she'd only be in your quarters for a few hours but you still had a job to do.

"Wake me up every morning at 7am, then have the nurse here at 9am. She must leave before noon." He typed this into his data pad then nodded and left.

Finally, you were able to drift off into peaceful sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Forest comes into your room silently and quietly wakes you up.

"Commander, the time is 7am." You wake to the sound of Forest's voice.

You automatically go to sit up in bed but you were stopped by the awful pain in your lower stomach. Fuck. You groaned in pained and Forest rushes over to help you.

"Commander, you should really take it easy." You shot Forest the death glare (a personal favorite glare of yours) and he immediately stepped back, understanding your warning.

Finally, after a bit of struggle you were able to sit up in bed. Forest soon brought you your breakfast and read you your schedule out loud. Basically, you had nothing to do. Gods today is going to be boring.

A knock at the door came and the nurse walked in. You turned to look at the time and it was exactly 9am, you were glad she wasn't late but a part of you hoped she wouldn't show up at all.

"Commander, good morning." The nurse chirped. Ugh happy? This early? No thanks. You are definitely not in a good mood today. In your own defense there's nothing really good for you right now. The list of how shitty everything is for you is pretty long.

"Hello" you greeted her bluntly, you didn't want to have a conversation with her, you just wanted to be treated and left alone.

The nurse pulled down the covers and lifted up your night gown to examine your wound. She re-bandaged you up and then asked you some questions.

"Scale from 1-10 what is your pain?" She asked pulling out a clipboard. 

"3" You lied, trying to convince her that you were feeling okay. 

"Good, and would you like any pain medication?" She wrote down your last answer and read off another. 

"No" yes, please. All of them. Give me all the drugs. You had to remind yourself that Sith aren't weak. No weaknesses. Ignore the pain.

"That's all the questions. Do you have any specific questions for me?" She asked you.

"Yes, I was wondering what activities I could participate in?" You meant sex but didn't want to tell her that because it's none of her business.

"I would like for you to stay in bed. Don't do any unnecessary movement." She explained and you mentally groaned. You were feeling absolutely useless at the moment. 

"When can I start training again? Or walking around?" You asked hoping it wouldn't be too long before you can get back to training. 

"Hopefully in the next two weeks but it all depends on how you heal." FUCK. You don't know if you can go two weeks without training. 

"Okay. That is all, dismissed." With that the nurse walked away.

-TIME: 3pm-

You were woken from a much neeeded nap but the clicking of boots and your door being shut. You didn't have to look up to know that it was Kylo. 

You slowly opened your eyes and looked at him. You had fallen asleep in your sitting position so you didn't need to get up. He walked over to you and sat at the edge of your bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked you as he put one of his large hands on your leg.

"I'm okay" you lied. The truth is you were in so much pain but you didn't want to admit it.

"You're bleeding." Kylo pointed out. You looked down at your stomach and sure enough your bandage had already leaked through.

"Oh" was all you had energy to say.

He sighed and reached over on your bedside table. He grabbed your bandage and started to work. He first undid the already bloody bandage. Then, he took a sanitary wipe and sterilized your wound. Finally, he replaced the bandage.

"You should be more careful." He warned you.

You rolled your eyes in response. "It's not my fault that bitch stabbed me with her saber."

He let out a small laugh, "no, it's not." He reassured you.

"Are you laughing at me?" It came out as more of a warning then a joke.

"Me? Laughing? Never." He teased you.

"Ren, if I wasn't hurt, I swear I'd send you straight to the med bay." You were only half kidding.

"I'm sure you would commander." He rolled his eyes at you.

"I definitely would supreme leader." You snapped back at him.

"I think you need some rest. Maybe it will fix that attitude of yours."

"Me? Having an attitude? Never." You taunted back at him.

He gave you a small smile and stood up to leave. But you didn't want him to. Something told you that you wanted him to stay.

"Stay" you blurted out.

He turned back around and looked at you. He was probably a little surprised you wanted him to stay.

"Stay. Please." You begged "come lay with me."

He considered your offer and then without a word he laid down next to you. He put his arm around your waist, careful not to touch your wound and you quickly found yourself drifting into sleep.


	16. Palpatine

As usual when you wake up Kylo is not next to you. It's disappointing that he doesn't stay but you understand he has more important duties than to stay the morning with you, you check the time and you only have a minute until Forest comes to wake you up. 

On schedule, Forest knocks on your door then steps inside your room. He gives you a slight smile then he nervously starts to read your schedule from his DataPad.

"Hello Commander, you only have one item scheduled on the agenda and its hologram meeting with Emperor Palpatine." Forest tells you.

You don't remember having a meeting scheduled and it must have happened while you were staying in the medbay. You had no idea why he wanted to have a meeting with you. Maybe he wanted to talk about how great you were doing? But you know that's probably not the case. A million thoughts on what he wanted to say to you popped in your head.

What if he wants you to come back to Exegol? Or worse what if he thinks you're not worth his time to have around anymore. There was the slight possibility he wouldn't want you to train nor work for the First Order anymore.

You decided to get in the shower to take your mind of this meeting. Your shower was relaxing but it hurt to walk with your wound and you had to be careful not to touch it when showering.

-TIME 9am-  
You are laying on your bed as the clock strikes 9am and as if on que Nurse Rose scurries into your room. She's obviously nervous and doesn't want to be here. You listen for her thoughts as she sets up her medical supplies. 

"Don't make eye contact" is the first thought you can make out.

You bite your lip to hold in a laugh. She begins her work, first removing your bandage and replacing it with a new one. When she finishes she steps back and begins to talk.

"I've re-bandaged your wound, from your progress I can clear you to walk around but no other physical activity other then walking." At least you can walk around the Base. You won't have to stay in bed all day.

"When can I begin training again?" You asked her. You really wanted to get back to training, you're already tired of not being able to do anything. 

"I would assume in about a weeks time you should be able to start training. But I suggest starting with light training first."

"Thank you. Dismissed." She then briskly walked out of you room and shut the door.

-TIME 1pm-  
You were woken from your nap by Forest. He awkwardly stands next to your bed and is holding his DataPad in his hands.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Commander, but your meeting with Emperor Palpatine is soon and I thought you wanted to get ready first." Forest had woken you up an hour before the meeting. You definitely had enough time.

He left the room and you slipped on a black tank top and black leggings. Part of your bandage was showing but you didn't mind it. You put on some mascara and blush and began your walk to the conference room.

You walked inside the conference room and Kylo is sitting next to Hux. You find your way to the table and sit across from them.

"The Emperor will call shortly." Hux informs you.

The awkward silence fills the room and your nerves rise with every second. Every second passing feels like an eternity and just when you think it'll never end a ping comes on from the hologram: Palpatine is calling.

Kylo reaches over and presses the answer button. As he does this Palpatine shows up on the hologram.

"Good evening." Palpatine says in his husky voice.

"Hello Emperor, it's nice to see you." Hux replies.

'What a kiss ass' you think to yourself.

"I'm checking on the progress of the First Order and my trainee." Palpatine is always one to get straight to the point. Hux shifts in his seat and clears his throat. He's nervous. But honestly who wouldn't be?

"Yes sir. What would you like to know?" Hux replies.

"I need the report on Jakku." Palpatine informs Hux.

Just as Hux is about to speak Kylo interrupts him. "Sir, Jakku was more difficult then we expected but we were able to find a map on the Resistance Base that could be helpful." Kylo tells the story but makes it sound much better then it actually was.

Palpatine's gaze turns to you. "And how was your first mission?" He asks you.

"It went well sir. Your training was effective and I was able to use it to my advantage. I fought the girl and it was an even fight. She is strong with the force." You try to make it sound like you didn't get your ass kicked by her.

"I have an inside source that tells me she stabbed you with her lightsaber." The Emperor is taunting you. He knows you were trying to hide it from him. You should know better then to try and hide something like this from the Emperor.

"Yes sir, that is true." You glance up at Hux and Kylo. Hux has a smug smirk on his face. You assume he's the one who told the Emperor about your failure. Kylo has an apologetic look on his face. He knows how awful the Emperor is.

The Emperor's face fills with rage and you know that you're about to get screamed at and sure enough the yelling starts.

"THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!" He shouts at you. "I HAVE TRAINED YOU BETTER THEN TO LOSE TO A SCAVENGER!" He's off the rails mad. The only other time you've seen him like this is when one of his guards betrayed him.

"I'm sorry Emperor. I know I have failed you. It won't happen again I promise." You try and reassure him.

"YOURE WORTHLESS!" The words hit you like a bullet and you have to stop yourself from crying in this conference room.

"I'm sorry Emperor." You repeat you him, staring down at the conference room table, holding your tears back.

"I should have never sent you to the first order. It was a waste of my time. You were a waste of my time." With that he ends the call.

You immediately stand up and rush out of the conference room. You feet take off running. The pain from your stomach slows you down but you don't stop. You step into your room and slam the door. You sit down on the edge of your bed and try to calm yourself. This is when your tears start flowing freely down your face. You can't stop them even though you want to.

There's a knock at your door and you assume it's Forest. "Go away Forest." You say to the person behind the door, hoping they will go away.

The door slowly opens and a black shadow appears. You look up from your tear filled eyes and Kylo is standing in front of you.

"Go away" you desperately cry out. You didn't want him to see you like this. Broken. Weak. It wasn't who you wanted to be.

"No" he said as he sits down on the bed next to you.

"Why do you even care?" The tears run down from your eyes across your face.

"Because, you're mine. And I take care of what's mine." He places a hand on your cheek and uses his thumb to wipe away a tear.

You turn your face over to him and lean up to kiss him. Your lips hit his in a gentle but passionate kiss. You wanted all of him here and now. You reach to unbutton his pants but he stops you.

"We can't" he says

"Why not?" You pout. You really needed this and he did too.

"You're hurt" he tries explaining to you but you don't care.

"So?" You didn't care about the pain.

"I'm not risking the chance of hurting you."

You sigh and realize he's right. You put your head on his shoulder and he sets his arm around you.

After a couple minutes he stands up. You look up at him confused.

"You need to rest and I have a meeting with Hux." Kylo explains to you.

You nod and watch as he leaves your room. Your tears had stopped and everything was back in place. You'd definitely have to worry about the Emperor later but for now you were content in your happiness with Kylo.

You put on your black silk nightgown and lay down in bed. Your head is filled with thoughts but eventually you are able to drift into sleep.

-DREAM-

It's dark and cold. So cold. Your teeth are clattering together and your arms are purple. You can't feel anything on your body.

His figure is standing in front of you. His wrinkly skin is burned into your brain and his raspy voice screams at you to do better. You hate training but you keep telling yourself it will help you. It will make you stronger.

"You're weak" his voice screams in your head.

You stumble around where you are but you can't see anything. He's blinded you. It's another one of his training techniques. Make you blind then fight him.

You feel your saber in your hand and you hear the buzz of it in your ears. You swing it around, trying to find your target but you miss him.

"You can't even use a saber correctly. Why do I even train you?" He's taunting you. He knows exactly how to get you to let out your anger. It's working, you feel the anger rise in your body and you swing again. This time faster and harder.

"Worthless." He shouts at you.

You can't see him but you know he's laughing. He's taunting you for not being good enough. You were never good enough for him and you never will be.

"WORTHLESS" the word echos in your head.

Worthless... that's all you'll ever be.

-END OF DREAM-

You're sitting up in bed panting. What the fuck was that. You don't usually get nightmares this bad. You try and forget what you had just dreamed but it's burned in your brain. The words echoing in your mind. Worthless. The word plays over and over again.

You wipe your eyes and rush to the bathroom. You grab the sides of the bathroom sink as you stare yourself in the mirror. You can't handle it and your vision goes red.

When you come to your senses the mirror is shattered in front of you and the knuckles on your right hand are bloody. The sound of the shards hitting the ground break you out of your trance.

The door slams open and Forest comes running to your aid. He must have heard the shards and thought you'd hurt yourself.

"Commander are you okay?" He says shocked at what you had just done.

"I'm fine, please go back to bed." You try and reassure him but the words don't sound to convincing.

He's too tired to argue and he nods and walks out of your room to bed. When he's gone you slip back in bed and try to fall asleep.


	17. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all better be ready for some fluff next chapter

Only five more days until you can begin training. Only five more days till you are officially cleared to go on another mission, you couldn't wait until those five more days were over with then you could get back to what you were sent to Starkiller for in the first place.

The nurse had come by on her usual time and had informed you that in five days you will be officially cleared to start training again.

You're honestly impressed with how fast your saber wound had healed and even more impressed it didn't scar. It still wasn't fully healed as the wound was still a little pink but it felt much better and you were now able to walk around and even jog freely.

As usual Forest knocks on your door after the nurse had left. When you called him in he quickly walks over to your bed. You set your pencil down from writing in your journal and wait for him to speak.

He's more nervous then usual, you assumed it's from your outburst and the fact that you lost control. He's now scared of you. Just like everyone else.

"Commander, I called the maintenance crew to come take care of the um- mirror." He stammered through the sentence. His eyes trained on the tile floor.

"Okay, just make sure they come by when I'm out." You really didn't want to have to see or hear them. All you wanted to do was forget your little outburst and go on with your day like nothing happened.

"Yes ma'am but I can't guarantee the time they come by." He nervously admits to you.

You roll your eyes. "That's fine." You motion him out of your room and begin to get ready.

You walk over to your closet and choose a deep red dress with lacy long sleeves. There is a single slit that travels up your right leg to your inner thigh. You look hot as hell and you feel gorgeous. You tie your hair into a sleek high ponytail.

A knock comes at your door as you strap on your heals. You walk over and slowly open the door. Two workers in grey uniforms stand in front of you and Forest is behind them holding on to his DataPad for dear life.

"Can I help you?!" You snap at the two workers.

"Commander, we are the maintenance team you had ordered." One of the workers spoke in a soft tone.

"Forest, I thought I said to send them after I leave." You weren't mad at Forest but you were definitely annoyed at the inconvenience.

"I'm sorry Commander, I tried to make them wait... but-" you cut him off by holding up your hand.

"It's fine, just come inside and clean it up." You motioned the workers inside and they scurried over to the damage.

You stood at the bathroom doorway with your arms crossed as you watched them work. You used the force to get inside their heads.

"She's worse then Ren" one worker thought.

"I wonder who pissed her off" the other thought.

After they were done you motioned them out. Forest knocked on your door and stepped inside.

"My apologies about earlier Commander, I tried to tell them to wait." You put a hand up to him annoyed.

"Just shut up Forest!" You screamed. "Stop acting like I'm going to kill you because I'm not."

"I'm sorry Commander..." he starts again.

"Stop apologizing and stop calling me commander!" You were pissed that he thought of you as someone who could hurt him. The truth is you'd never actually hurt him you just got out of control sometimes.

"Y/n..." he says calmly.

"I'm going for a walk. Please take the rest of the day off." You just needed to get out of your room and away from Forest.

You grabbed your cloak and wrapped it around yourself then you were off. The halls of Starkiller base were filled with Stormtroopers and Generals. You didn't realize it but to all others you looked like you were about to explode. The rage has filled your body and was almost unstoppable. You had no idea where you were going but your feet took you in a designated path.

Before you could realize where you were you had made your way to the training room. You stopped at the door and the Stormtroopers opened it for you without hesitation.

Once inside you immediately ignited your saber and without thinking you let out your rage on the walls, floor and the mannequins in the back of the room.

You first started with the mannequins and once they were destroyed you moved on to the walls. You freely swung, not caring about the damage you caused.

After you had worked out all the energy you had you were forced to face what had just happened.

You panicked when you saw the destruction that had been made by you. The mannequins were in shreds on the floor and the walls had been burned from the path of your saber.

You were frozen in the middle of the training room panicking at your own power.

There's a knock at the door but you were frozen in place, not wanting anyone to see the destruction you had just caused.

The black shadow stepped in and you dropped to your knees, the tears flowing freely from your eyes.

"It's okay, I'm here." The figure says to you. You look up and see it's Kylo.

You didn't want him to see you like this but you were frozen on the ground, unable to move. Kylo moved closer to you and he kneels infront of you. He takes his hand and places it on your cheek and tucks a stray hair behind your ear.

"It's okay, I'm here." He repeats the phrase over to you.

You look at him and stare into his eyes. You never fully realized how beautiful his eyes are until now. Your gaze moved from his eyes to his wide nose, then finally to his lips. You recalled how his lips felt against your skin and how gentle he can be with them as if you were the only person that mattered to him.

Looking at his made the tears go away. He made the sadness vanish as if it were never there. He made the shitty things in this galaxy go away.

Without thinking you leaned up and planted your lips on his. It was gentle and loving kiss. He tongue found its away into your mouth and it was almost a war. Both your tongues colliding with each other's.

You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck and he broke the kiss as he picked you up and both of you got off the floor.

You were curled up in his arms as he walked down the hall of the base. You looked around and the halls were empty. You assumed it was from your outburst. You probably made so much noise. You giggled at the thought of all the stormtroopers and Generals rushing out of the halls because of your outburst.

Kylo stopped for a second and looked down at you, he raised an eyebrow confused. You looked up at him and giggled more at his confusion.

"I think you're going crazy." He teased you.

"Probably." You responded to him.

He kept walking as he carried you down the hall. You still had no idea where he was going but it was taking him a while to get there.

"You know I can walk, right?" You were getting a little annoyed that he wasn't letting you walk.

"Yes but I'm not going to let you." You rolled your eyes at his response.

Finally he came to two double doors that you recognized as your quarters. He set you down and waited for you to open the doors. You pressed your palm to the pad on the side and the doors swung open for you. You went to take a step forward but Kylo swooped you back up into his arms.

"Kylo!" You said in suprise but you didn't want him to put you down.

He stopped for a moment as a signal for you to go on.

"I can walk." You stated, but again you didn't want him to put you down.

"Darling, let me take care of you." That was all he had to say as he carried you into your room.


	18. Taking Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes care of you :)

He set you down on the bed and help up a single finger, gesturing you to stay put. He proceeds to walk to your bathroom. You sit up and wait awkwardly on the bed for him to instruct you on what to do. You wondered what he would be doing but you hear him banging out in the bathroom then finally you hear the shower water turned on and a moment later he finally comes out of the bathroom. 

"Up." He makes a rising motion with his index finger and you knew better than to ask him any questions.

You followed his order but as you tried to raise yourself off the bed you stood up a little too fast and out of reflex put your hands on his biceps to steady yourself. You locked eyes with him but as you did so you felt a familiar feeling in your stomach. You quickly steadied yourself and then removed your grip from him.

"What now?" You asked him as you cocked your head to the side, impatiently waiting for more instructions. 

"Strip." was all he had to say before you were eagerly unzipping your dress, hoping he'd finally changed his mind about not having sex.

Once your dress hit the floor you stepped out of it, still holding on to Kylo. Then you hooked your thumbs to the side of your panties, slowly shaking them off your body. You dramatically bit your lip and reached behind you to unclasp your bra. Once you undid the clasp you held it up to your side with one hand and dropped it to the ground. You smirked at him as turned around, now facing the bed you bent all the way down, giving Kylo a clear view of your ass. After you undid your heels and took them off you turned around to face him.

"You're so gorgeous." His bulge was clear to you. His aching cock waiting to be let out.

"What would you like me to do now?" You knew you had all the control but you couldn't let him go too far. Having sex now would probably rip open your wound. Although, sex is still an option if he's careful. You wanted him enough to to risk it but right now it was up to him.

"Let's shower." He shakes himself out of his thoughts and back to reality. You roll your eyes when his back was turned to you as he walked into the bathroom. You were disappointed, that was not how you wanted it to go. At all. But you were determined. You wanted to fuck him so bad you would risk hurting yourself. And you didn't even care.

"Come." He said, waiting for you at the bathroom door. He stood leaning against the frame watching you.

You pout as you walk up to him and to the bathroom.

"No. Don't pout at me. As much as I want to take you right now, I don't want to risk hurting you." He spoke to you like a child and you ignored him. You walked right past him and into the shower. If he wasn't going to touch you, then you were going to pout about it. 

You heard him shuffle around outside the shower, you assumed he was taking off his many layers and that he would soon join you.

But until he did join you, you wanted to enjoy the hot water and quiet environment that the shower provided you.

You stood under the shower letting the hot jets of water hit your skin as you lathered your hair in shampoo. Once you had that washed out you felt Kylo step into the shower. You turned to face him and this gave you the chance to admire his figure and his impressive length.

He smirked when he noticed you were staring at him.

"Do you like the view?" He playfully asked you.

"I more than like it." You teased him as you reached for his length. He grabbed your wrist before you could touch it.

"Not yet darling, the time will come I promise." You pressed your lips into a hard line at his words. You didn't want to wait but you knew he was right. 

"Okay." You reluctantly agreed, not wanting to argue.

He reached around you and grabbed the body wash. He squeezed some onto his hands and started working it into your body. He started with your collarbone then moved down to your breasts. Your breath hitched as he played with your nipples. Then he moved lower to you stomach, then to your thighs, carefully avoiding your cunt. Once he had finished washing you and you rinsed off you stood in the shower waiting for his instructions.

"Get out, dry off and put on some pjs then sit on the bed and wait for me." He ordered you and you immediantly stepped out of the shower.

You wrapped a black towel around your body and an additional one on your hair. Then you went over to your closet. You picked out a silky black night gown and slipped it on.

After you slipped on the gown and unwrapped your hair from the second towel you waiting patiently on the side of your bed.

The shower stopped and your heart started racing. The door opened and Kylo stood in front of you with a black towel tied around his waist. You almost started drooling at the sight of his abs. 

"Stand" he ordered you. You complied. "Turn around" he barked out another order. Again, you complied without hesitation. 

You stood facing your bed and his hands made their way to your hair. He took the brush off from your vanity and started brushing your hair. You thought it was odd but it felt nice so you didn't think to stop him. He continued brushing until he was satisfied, then he parted your hair in three sections and started to intertwine them. He was braiding your hair. Kylo Ren was braiding your hair.

Once finished braiding he tied the hair tie in your hair and patted your back, this was your signal to turn back around.

You turned around and as you were admiring his hair you got an idea. 

"My turn" you said with a mischievous grin on your face. 

"No." He said it almost as a laugh.

You pouted for probably millionth time tonight. "No, Kylo you don't get to say no to this. Sit down." You said has you lightly pushed him in the direction of your bed. 

He sighed in defeat and sat down. You grabbed a couple hair ties from your vanity and put them around your wrist. You then quickly went to sit behind him on the bed.

"Why did you braid my hair?" You asked out of curiosity as you started your first braid in his hair.

"When I was a child I would comfort my mother by braiding her hair. It's one of the ways I was taught to comfort people." He said it as if it was a confession, like it was some dark secret.

"Why do you never talk about your mom?" You didn't want to overstep your boundaries by asking these type of questions but you genuinely cared and you wanted to know more about him.

"I left her behind. She was apart of the old me and I had to let her go." You remember hearing stories about what Kylo was like before the First Order but you never knew it from his perspective.

"What was the old you like?" You asked at you tied another braid into his hair, and surprisingly he wasn't resisting as you thought he might have.

"He was lost and weak. He was everything I'm not. He was fragile and he cared for people in a way that got him hurt." He talked about his past self as if he were dead but in a way he kind of is.

"Do you ever miss it? Your old life?" you asked him one last question as you finished all his braids. When you finished tying the last braid you sat down next to him.

"No, never." He said it like he was trying to convince himself of it.

You leaned your head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around you.

"Is the interrogation over?" He asked and you knew he'd be thankful if you said yes.

"Mhmm" you nodded and yawned.

"It's time for bed" he again, picked you up this time he placed you under the covers and tucked you in.

You watched as he put on his boxers and pants and slide into bed next to you.

You slowly slid your hand over to his bulge and you couldn't help yourself but touch him. This time when you went to touch him he didn't stop you and you were glad that he didn't.

You flipped over on the bed so you were on top of him. You slowly slid your hand under his pants to his hard cock. You started slowly pumping him and he let out a low groan.

"Oh Darling." He moaned, trusting into your hand. 

He flipped you so you were on the bottom and he was on top. You both stared into each other's eyes, lust consuming you. 

"If we do this, I'm going to be gentle. Once you've been cleared for activity then we can play rough." He kissed your neck then traveled down to your collarbone.

He pulled your gown up and was surprised to see you weren't wearing any underwear. He gave you an approving smirk then moved his mouth down your body. His tongue made a trail from your belly button to your mound. He used his hands to spread your legs apart and get better access to your cunt.

"Kylo" you moaned when he spread your legs open wider.

"It's okay Darling." He said to try and keep you quiet.

His tongue moved from one side to the other, teasing your entrance. Finally, he flicked his tongue over your sensitive nub. He continued this torture for what seemed like forever then finally got to work. He started by licking your clit, then moving his ring and middle finger inside your vagina moving slowly but then increasing the speed. Your mind was cloudy and you were full of pleasure. Then ecstasy was building up and you were almost at your breaking point and finally you hit your climax.

"Oh... Starsss! Kylo I'm gonna- cum" you cried out as you hit your peak and finally came.

You laid back exhausted and when you looked at Kylo he was kneeling over you with his cock out and he was pumping it.

"Darling, I'm not done with you." You didn't know whether to be excited or not but you were ready for him.

He teased the tip of his cock at your entrance and finally slid in it. You had forgotten how huge he was and how good he felt. Fuck. He's so big. He was almost too big.

"Fuck. So tight." He moaned your name as he thrusted himself inside you.

"Yeesss oh my stars" you never wanted this to stop.

"I'm gonna cum" he groaned and increased his speed.

You were both almost at your climax's. Kylo started to increase his speed and you knew you were going to find your peak soon.

"Kylo I'm going to" before you could finish that sentence ecstasy filled you and you found your peak once more. As soon as you came Kylo followed. You could feel his seed filling you and overflowing onto your sheets.

Kylo got off the top of you and quietly laid down next to you. You turned to face your vanity and he pulled you closer to him. Your back touching his chest and his arm was lazily around your body.

You stayed in this position until you both blissfully fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
